D Gray Tober
by VarelaDCampbell
Summary: Reto Fictober sobre D Gray Man y sus personajes. 31 Drabbles basados en la dinámica propuesta en la comunidad DGM Amino.
1. Día 1: Personaje Favorito

** -Tober**

1\. Personaje Favorito

2\. Golem

3\. Noe (Nea y Mana)

4\. Ataque

5\. OTP (Yullen)

6\. Canon Ship (Adam x Katherina)

7\. Girl Power

8\. Secundario (Alma)

9\. Inocencia

10\. OC

11\. Lero

12\. Arca

13\. Musico

14\. Loto

15\. Hoshino

16\. Adam

17\. Genderbend

18\. AU Moderno

19\. Akuma

20\. Pelea

21\. Dia de playa

22\. Comiendo

23\. Strike

24\. Deudas de Cross

25\. Ropa elegante

26\. Komurin

27\. Vampiro

28\. Chibi (Timothy)

29\. Payaso

30\. Cicatriz

31\. Halloween 

Reto Fictober sobre -Man y sus personajes. 31 Drabbles basados en la dinámica propuesta en la comunidad DGM Amino.

━━━━•°•°•°•°•━━━━

Dia 1 - Personaje Favorito (Kanda Yuu)

No pudo levantarse de peor ánimo, su mirada afilada advertía a cualquiera de no cruzarse en su camino. El espadachín hacía una estruendosa marcha con rumbo fijo al comedor de la Orden. ¿Qué o quién causó el terrible humor de Kanda Yuu en tan hermosa mañana?

El causante tenía cuatro letras en su nombre. Dentro del comedor, Allen estaba ensimismado en su gigantesco desayuno. A Kanda no le provocaba más que repulsión la cantidad inhumana de alimentos dulces que el Moyashi consumía. Pero su furia no iba dirigida al albino. Sus ojos azulados se posaron en el pelirrojo conejo alegre que intentaba coquetear con una de las enfermeras jóvenes.

La cara de Lavi pasó de "Strike" a "Scare" en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Maldito conejo infeliz! voy a despedazar tu cara de mierda —desenvainó su espada y un aura oscura envolvió su cuerpo. Lavi palideció al notar el par de cuernos y cola de demonio que salían del nipón y corrió a esconderse debajo de la mesa en la que Allen terminaba de devorar unos pastelillos.

El albino soltó un suspiro moviendo su cabeza en negación—. ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a Ba-Kanda? —llevó el último pastelito a su boca antes de que Kanda partiera la mesa en dos y todos los platos vacíos se hicieran añicos. Lavi se salvó por poco y corrió espantado, subiéndose a una enorme cortina cercana.

—Digamos que derramé una de las pócimas de Komui-san cerca del dormitorio de Yuu y una colonia de hormigas conquistó toda la zona —Chilló desde la altura. Viendo a su encolerizado compañero de pelo largo maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos su nombre.

Tras la confesión de Lavi, Allen finalmente pudo notar que toda la cara y manos del nipón estaban llenas de urticaria y dolorosas picaduras incluso más allá de lo que su largo uniforme dejaba ver.

Si, en definitiva Lavi no escaparía de la furia de un malhumorado Kanda Yuu, no sin antes destrozar media Orden a su paso. Al Menos la pregunta que nos habíamos planteado llegó a una desafortunada respuesta.

━━━━•°•°•°•°•━━━━

Hola hola… (?) V-chan se ha puesto la soga al cuello.

He decidido aventurarme este año en el reto Fictober… o más bien -Tober. Inició como una dinámica que creé para la comunidad de -Man Amino en Español y pues decidí compartirla en esta plataforma para que quienes no están al tanto de la app de Amino puedan leer los drabbles que —espero— subiré día a día por 31 días enteros (siento la adrenalina correr de sólo pensar en que haré actualizaciones diarias).

¡Espero les guste!

#DGrayTober

PD: No crean que me he olvidado del One Shot que mencioné en la última actualización de Lemuria. Si todo sale bien, espero poder publicarlo el viernes.

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_** -Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	2. Día 2: Golem

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 2 - Golem (Timcampy)

—¡Listo! —Allen se sentía orgulloso. Frotó y lustró tanto el cuerpo dorado de Timcampy que el golem terminó brillando más que las lámparas que iluminaban el cuarto de baño. Afuera Link golpeaba la puerta fastidiado por la enorme demora del exorcista que aún no se había duchado por estar ensimismado en el brillante resplandor de su amigo golem.

Pasada la medianoche todos (o al menos la mayoría) dormían, a excepción del curioso golem que con su fina hilera de dientes mordisqueaba las botas de cuero de Link, lo cual no sería del agrado del rubio al amanecer, además de que Allen le había advertido de no ensuciar su recién lustrado cuerpo esférico y brillante.

Tim fue interrumpido por la sombra de un sigiloso intruso en la Orden, que pasó rápidamente cerca de la ventana. No tardó en empujar el vidrio, salir y toparse con el temible depredador que lo acechaba desde las sombras.

Un gato saltó con la intención de capturar al "extraño pájaro" nocturno, pero el golem fue más listo y voló esquivando al felino que no dejaba de perseguirlo por el techo de las nuevas instalaciones de la Orden.

La mañana llegó y Allen fingió no notar lo molesto que estaba Link lanzando sus botas completamente destruidas a un bote de basura cercano. Sus manos buscaron por todo el colchón a Timcampy pero no pudo encontrarlo, tampoco lo vio volando dentro de la habitación.

—Link, ¿has visto a Timcampy? —pregunta, levantando las sábanas y moviendo la almohada esperando encontrar al golem dorado.

—No, y será mejor que lo metas en una jaula cuando encuentres a esa bestia —contestó molesto. Era el segundo par de zapatos en menos de un mes que destrozaba.

Allen no dijo nada más, se vistió con su uniforme y apenas abrió la puerta se encontró a Lenalee. Ella traía en sus manos a quien había estado buscando. Allen suspiró de alivio, al menos Lena le ahorró tener que buscar al escurridizo golem.

—Buen día, Lenalee. Veo que encontraste a… ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasó?! —le gritó escandalizado, llevando las manos a la cabeza con asombro. A Tim pareció no importarle los regaños de su dueño y lo único que buscaba era zafarse del agarre de la peliverde.

La china sonrió apenada— Encontré a tu golem con el mío, pero parece que tuvo una mala noche.

En efecto, Timcampy tenía varias rayaduras, lodo y todo tipo de mugre en sus alas. Cuando voló a las manos de su dueño, escupió lo que parecía ser un pequeño collar. Allen se aterró con solo pensar en lo que su golem pudo haber hecho.

—También encontré a este lindo gatito —mencionó de pronto la peliverde, aliviando a Allen. El gato se asomó de donde se ocultaba. Timcampy pareció alterarse y de pronto comenzaron una nueva persecución, esta vez dentro de la orden, con Allen y Lenalee a sus espaldas.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Y pues… no hay nada que decir más que siempre imaginé una escena así luego de leer los extras del tomo 25-26(?), si mi cabeza olvidadiza recuerda. En donde Hoshino nos muestra que Allen se pasa casi todo el tiempo de la hora de baño limpiando a Tim.**

**Puede que en algunos drabbles no haya nota de autor, sólo si quiero expresar algo adicional o añadir información extra. Espero les haya gustado.**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_** -Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	3. Día 3: Noé

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 3 - Noé (Nea y Mana)

—¡Estamos muertos si nos descubre! —exclamó exaltado el pequeño Noé, moviendo los brazos para llamar la atención de su hermano. Nea buscaba la forma de ocultar el desastre que habían ocasionado por jugar a las escondidas.

—En primer lugar, fue tu culpa que la libreta de Allen se manchara —regañó el peli morado, dando un ligero golpe en el hombro a Mana. El menor accidentalmente había derramado la tinta de un bote sobre los papeles sobre escritorio de madera, manchando a su paso una de las libretas de Allen con quien-sabe-qué tipo de anotaciones.

Unos pasos en el corredor helaron la sangre de ambos. Se vieron con pánico y voltearon a ver de forma robótica al hombre de cabellera castaña que estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacen escondidos en este lugar y a oscuras? —preguntó, levantando una ceja al verlos comportarse extraño.

Mana tenía un nudo en su garganta, Nea se tensó, carraspeó un poco y ocultó la libreta tras su espalda sin que se diera cuenta—. J-jugamos a las escondidas—. Mana asintió igual de trémulo ante la mirada analítica de Allen.

—Es cierto… —dijo Mana, empujando a Nea para que salieran del estudio antes de que Allen notara las salpicaduras de tinta en sus manos y ropa—. Pero escuché que mamá nos buscaba, d-debemos irnos antes de que se preocupe.

Justo antes de que los hermanos cantaran victoria y lograran escabullirse bajo las narices del castaño, el cuello de la camisa de Mana y el brazo de Nea fueron sujetos por Allen.

—Huh… ¿Por qué será que nos les creo? —canturreó, con lo que podría describirse como una sonrisa macabra. Una notoria vena apareció en su cien al darse cuenta de lo que Nea traía en la mano. Cuando su travesura se vio expuesta, Mana fingió sorpresa. Nea en cambio miró enojado a su hermano para luego disculparse.

—L-lo siento. Estábamos jugando, Mana no se fijó y terminó derramando la tinta sobre el escritorio —espero una respuesta de Allen, pero este parecía no aflojar el agarre en su brazo, la sonrisa que traía y el reflejo de sus lentes le dieron una muy mala espina—. Fue un accidente.

—Les creo. Los accidentes suelen pasar —los soltó y ambos menores lo vieron incrédulo. De la nada la actitud de Allen cambió a un rostro un poco más comprensivo.

—Limpiaremos el desorden —añadió Mana, recibiendo la mano de Allen sobre su cabeza, desordenando sus cabellos y causando un ligero rubor en su rostro infantil.

—Está bien… —sonrió, luego su mirada se vio ensombrecida y un aura oscura empezó a salir de su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que los Nea y Mana sintieron el verdadero terror.

—Sólo espero no encontrar algún residuo de tinta y ver todo lo que tenía escrito en una nueva libreta cuando regrese, ¿les quedó claro?

—A la orden —murmuraron derrotados, yendo por un balde de agua y una esponja.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Respondiendo al comentario de sonikdc – ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Me alegra que te haya gustado ;-; aunque me hubiera encantado hacer el drabble del día 2 un poco más largo pero no pude… quizás luego le dedique otro día/drabble a Tim. :)**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_** -Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	4. Día 4: Ataque

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 4 – Ataque (Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda)

Todos estaban en la peor situación posible. Los de nivel 3 les dieron una paliza mientras que los akumas gigantes rompían las edificaciones cercanas con fuerza bruta.

¿Por qué habiendo cuatro exorcistas en el lugar no podían detener el caos que los akumas causaban?

Fue producto de cierto accidente con los extraños experimentos de Komui Lee y otros integrantes del departamento científico. El resultado: de alguna forma y sin explicación lógica las inocencias de Lenalee, Allen, Lavi y Kanda habían sido intercambiadas sin afectar la sincronización o terminar siendo Caídos en el proceso. El problema: debían atender una misión con urgencia y debieron partir luego del incidente.

—Lenalee… apenas si puedo caminar. No tengo idea de cómo activar Dark Boots —decía Allen, saliendo de una pila de escombros después de recibir el golpe de la mano gigante de un akuma. Lenalee corrió a ayudarle, aunque también se sentía como una completa inútil al apenas poder levantar la espada de Allen con un solo brazo y controlar a Crown Clown.

—Oye Yuu, mi martillo no funciona como una katana. Vas a tener que aplastarlos o activar los sellos —Lavi le gritó a su estoico compañero que saltaba de un techo a otro. Él no tenía buenas habilidades de pelea con espada, pero al menos pudo acabar a unos cuantos akumas usando a Mugen, aún sin poder lanzar ninguna ilusión.

— ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre, maldito conejo! —el azabache exclamó furioso, aún más que de costumbre por la desastrosa misión. Luego el ex-espadachín chasqueó la lengua, recordando el nombre de uno de los sellos de Bookman Jr.

—¡Hi Ban! —se detuvo y pronunció el nombre del sello. El martillo en sus manos se hizo más grande, activando de inmediato el sello de fuego. Allen y los demás se sorprendieron porque en un instante Kanda había acabado con varios akumas.

—Lenalee, cuidado —Allen notó que un akuma disparaba en su dirección. Lenalee apenas pudo escudarse tras la espada, así que Allen se las ingenió para activar la inocencia en sus piernas y dar un salto con extremada rapidez, atravesando el cuerpo del último akuma nivel 3 que los atacaba.

Cuando la caótica pelea pasó y el polvo se había dispersado los cuatro exorcistas se reunieron con la interrogante de cómo solucionar el pequeño-gran problema, hasta que vieron llegar a Miranda acompañada de unos buscadores. La castaña llevaba en sus manos un frasco, posiblemente siendo esta el antídoto para que regresaran a la normalidad.

—¡Ah! Es Miranda. De seguro Reever y las enfermeras los obligaron a crear el antídoto —mencionó aliviada la peliverde, saludando a su amiga. Todos en realidad se sentían aliviados.

Aunque habló demasiado rápido…

—Lamento la dem… —antes de que Miranda terminara la oración, sus pies se tropezaron con una diminuta roca debido a su natural torpeza. Su cara terminó en el suelo y el frasco con el antídoto hecho trizas frente a Allen, un desconsolado Lavi, una sorprendida Lena y un fúrico Kanda.

Al parecer tendrían que esperar un poco más para volver a la normalidad.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**¡Hallow, minna-san!**

**Siempre estuve tentada a escribir una escena en la que las inocencias de Allen y los demás estén intercambiadas. No le busquen ninguna lógica al cómo es siquiera posible —porque no lo es, lol—. Yo respondería algo así como "es parte de la magia de Hollywoo… cof cof, digo, hongos alucinógenos" ¡Espero les guste! ;)**

**Dato adicional: no todos los drabbles estarán enfocados en los personajes con el universo canon de la serie (véase, como exorcistas), sino que puede haber algunos drabbles con AUs.**

**PD: El One Shot "Innocent Eyes" será pospuesto por un par de días hasta que encuentre algo de tiempo extra para terminarlo. De hecho, ya lo estaba… pero no me sentía satisfecha con el final, así que lo voy a modificar un poco. El motivo del atraso es por el DGray-Tober. Hago lo imposible por completar los drabbles diarios con un tiempo libre muy limitado, sobretodo en días de semana. **

**Respondiendo a sonikdc – Si, le dedicaré al menos un especial o One Shot a Tim a futuro. Hablando del drabble de ayer, a mí me encanta relatar a Mana y Nea siendo niños/pequeños diablillos traviesos e inocentes (así es como los imagino). Siento que como niños se pueden expresar de forma más natural y se puede entender cómo son en realidad, aunque no veamos esto a profundidad en el manga. Pienso que es más subjetivo u orientado al mundo de los fanfics, pero tengo esperanza de que Hoshino nos de algunas viñetas adicionales del pasado de estos dos. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	5. Día 5: OTP

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 5 - OTP (Kanda x Allen – Lavi x Alma)

—Esto debe ser una broma, ¿cierto?… Si querían gastar el dinero en algo tonto, mejor hubiéramos ido al parque de atracciones con temática de inodoro —Allen se quejó, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por Alma. El azabache tomaba fotografías de la impresionante ciudad de Hong Kong y aprovechó que Lavi estaba distraído para abrazarlo y tomarse una selfie con su novio. Kanda, por otra parte, revisaba las reservaciones del hotel en donde se hospedarían. Iban a bordo del Ferry de camino al centro comercial, en medio de unas merecidas vacaciones.

—Oh vamos, míralo como la preparación para la verdadera boda —dijo Lavi, levantando su pulgar en aprobación, provocando que Kanda casi dejara caer su celular y que Allen casi se ahogara con el smoothie que bebía. Lavi sonrió con malicia sabiendo que ese era un tema incómodo para ese par de tortolos.

—¿Crees que es buena idea que tomemos sus pasaportes y los dejemos perdidos en Hok Yuen? —Kanda murmura en tono neutro, pero a Allen le pareció que iba en serio.

—Ni lo menciones, te van a escuchar —rió y le dio un suave codazo al ojiazul, en medio de un puchero que a Kanda le pareció tierno. Con su mano removió unos mechones blanquecinos haciendo que el albino se sonrojara de inmediato. No supo cuando surgió la necesidad de darle un casto beso que calmó los nervios de su pareja y los sumergió a ambos en su propia burbuja romántica.

Mientras tanto, Alma chillaba de emoción sin parar de tomar fotos desde su celular—. Son tan lindos… ¿verdad, Lavi?

—Son demasiado cursis —contestó en una risa burlona— ¡Ya... búsquense un motel! —. Juntó sus manos para simular un megáfono, llamando la atención de otros turistas, abochornando a peliblanco y enfureciendo al azabache de pelo largo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lavi, alias "conejo suicida" 19XX - 20XX.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**¡Hallow, minna-san!**

**Usé de inspiración para este drabble el video de la boda falsa en el McDonals de Hong Kong de Safiya Nygaard. Como dato curioso, ese parque de atracciones del que habló Allen, en realidad existe y se encuentra en Seoul, Corea. **

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	6. Día 6: Canon Ship

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 6 - Canon Ship (Krory x Eliade, Timothy)

—¡Eliade! Mi bella Eliade. Te extraño mucho... —Krory lloraba desconsolado y sumido en su propia nube deprimente. Las personas normales celebraban se día como el día de San Valentín, pero para el exorcista de fleco blanco, la tarde era tan oscura como las nubes de tormenta y los relámpagos que iluminaban de forma lúgubre a través de la ventana de una de las estancias de la nueva sede en la Orden Oscura. En la misma habitación, Timothy yacía de pie, viéndolo lleno de dudas.

Con cautela se acercó al sillón donde Krory se hallaba cabizbajo. Se sentó y jugó con sus dedos un momento hasta encontrar el espacio apropiado para hablar—. Oye, ¿me cuentas más sobre Eliade? Era tu novia, ¿no? —preguntó, recordando que el mayor siempre la mencionaba y también que Lavi le había contado un poco sobre el pasado de Krory y su antigua pareja cuando los conocieron en Rumania.

La pregunta curiosa del menor sacó de su mundo a Krory, asustado por encontrar de pronto al niño de ojos marrón frente a él, esperando una respuesta—. Tim-Timothy… no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

—Escapé de las clases de Claud y Emilia. No creo que me encuentren en un rato. Me iré cuando Emilia se acerque a la cocina con Jerry para preparar unos chocolates. —se encogió de hombros, regresando su atención al escandaloso llanto del exorcista de hace unos minutos—. ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

—No es nada importante… —se limpió las lágrimas restantes con el dorso de su mano—. Es sólo que hace mucho tiempo que no veo los ojos de mi linda Eliade. Ella era el amor de mi vida... —comenzó a explicar con ilusión en su tono de voz. Agradeció en silencio las preguntas curiosas del pequeño exorcista, ya que lo hicieron recordar aquellos buenos momentos que pasó al lado de la joven akuma de cabellos rubios y sonrisa perfecta.

Después de la interrupción de Timothy, Krory prefirió pasar el resto de la noche encerrado en su habitación para estar a solas con su sentimentalismo. Sabía que no podía sumirse en los recuerdos del pasado ya que no le traería nada bueno, pero en ellos estaba la mirada dulce y sonrisa radiante de Eliade.

Con dichas memorias terminó por caer en un profundo sueño. Esa noche sintió una caricia que parecía ser parte de la suave brisa que entraba por el ventanal, pero Krory sabía que no había sido producto del viento o parte de su sueño.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	7. Día 7: Girl Power

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 7 - Girl Power (Lenalee, Miranda, Claud)

A falta de exorcistas disponibles debido a las múltiples misiones, Lenalee y Miranda tuvieron que acompañar a la general Claud Nine en una misión potencialmente riesgosa, ya que había indicios de que en el lugar se encontraba una pieza de inocencia.

—El bo-bosque est-tá demasiado oscuro esta noche, no se ve ni siquiera la luna... Eso es una mala señal —dijo Miranda completamente asustada de la sombras que parecían garras o figuras tenebrosas y el ruido de los murciélagos. Para colmo, la niebla les estaba dificultando la tarea de llegar al pueblo fantasma. Lenalee alumbraba el camino con una lámpara de aceite.

—Las sombras y los muertos no podrán hacerte daño, los akumas sí —respondió la general, acariciando a su mono y caminando en total calma a diferencia suya. Las palabras de la rubia no calmaron en absoluto los nervios de Miranda, quien se dio cuenta segundos después que estaban atravesando un cementerio antiguo. La cara de Miranda parecía la de un muerto; pálida y temblorosa, rezaba porque el reporte de akumas y la inocencia fuera una falsa alarma.

—Le-Le-Lenalee… no fue buena idea aceptar esta misión. El supervisor Komui debió asignar a alguien más. Este lugar me aterra —confesó, caminando tras Lenalee.

—La general Claud tiene razón, somos las únicas aquí. No tengas miedo —Le dedicó una sonrisa, buscando calmar los alterados nervios de Miranda que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

Cuando finalmente encontraron el camino hacia el pueblo abandonado, algo llamó la atención de Claud. Con una orden y el movimiento de su látigo, mandó a Lau Shimin a atacar de lleno a un akuma que se ocultaba en las sombras. De inmediato salieron una docena más como si de un panal de abejas se trataba. Lenalee y Miranda se pusieron en posición de combate y comenzó la batalla por localizar la pieza de inocencia en el pueblo fantasma.

Cuando los últimos akumas estaban por ser eliminados, Miranda tropezó con las vigas de madera de un silo antiguo, cayendo en un pozo y terminando inconsciente por unos minutos. Cuando su vista se volvió más vivida, pudo observar de pie a Lenalee y a Claud viéndola con una sonrisa que significaba una sola cosa. Habían acabado con todos los akumas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Destruimos a los akumas. Me alegro que encontraras y protegieras la inocencia, ¡bien hecho, Miranda! —felicitó la china. Miranda no comprendía a qué se refería hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba incómodamente sentada sobre algo, era la pieza de inocencia que había estado escondida en lo profundo del pozo donde había caído por su torpeza. Miranda sonrió trémula, siendo ayudada a ponerse de pie.

—Debemos volver a la Orden. Komui estará sorprendido de saber que Miranda fue quien la encontró. Ninguna otra misión se ha topado con inocencias —alentó la sofisticada mujer, recogiendo su látigo.

Miranda se sentía de cierta forma un poco más confiada. Apretó el agarre del objeto que emanaba luz verde y la llevó a su pecho. Ese sería su amuleto de buena suerte que la protegería de la niebla y cualquier fantasma en su camino de regreso a la Orden.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	8. Día 8: Secundario

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 8 - Secundario (Alma - AU Lemuria)

Alma de pequeño soñaba con tener un par de aletas, branquias y vivir bajo el agua toda su vida. Adoraba el extraño e idílico paisaje subacuático lleno de arrecifes, arena blanquecina, mar turquesa, infinidad de animales y enramados manglares que daban a la ciudad de Atlas un atractivo que ninguna otra ciudad o isla del reino Atlante poseía.

Cuando finalmente obtuvo un poco de su escaso tiempo libre, se escabulló por los pasillos del palacio de Pragas, burlando a los guardias de la entrada para adentrarse con su hipocampo a los arrecifes y canales subacuáticos en la inmensa propiedad de la familia real. Al mayor de los príncipes le encantaba recolectar conchas marinas y trozos de coral de distintos colores y formas para decorar su habitación.

Ese día, sus ojos azulados vieron entusiasmados a la concha de caracol con el diseño más bonito que jamás había visto; de colores igual de vibrantes a los de su ropa y puntas que parecían cuernos.

Nadó y se ayudó de algunas algas pegadas a la roca marina, pero por más que intentaba, sus piernas no lo hacían llegar hasta el lecho arenoso para poner sus pequeñas manos en el preciado botín.

Aún tenía un par de minutos antes de que sus padres o los guardias lo encontraran, pero el aire retenido en sus pulmones estaba a su capacidad límite. De reojo pudo ver a un pez Morena que nadaba hacía su dirección. No se detuvo a pensar y tomó de la cola al pez. El animal comenzó a nadar de forma violenta como un toro enfurecido tratando de zafarse de su agarre. Finalmente y en medio de la nube de arena, Alma logró tomar la concha del caracol.

El pez desapareció de su vista, que se enfocó en el lustroso espiral de nácar en sus manos. Al salir del agua y tomar una buena bocanada de aire fresco, inspeccionó con más detalle su botín, pero fue sorprendido por la pinza de un pequeño cangrejo ermitaño que apretó su nariz.

Alma soltó un quejido a causa del dolor y al instante dejó caer la concha que tanto le había costado obtener al fondo del mar. Luego de ese día, siempre se cercioró de que las conchas no tuvieran inquilinos no deseados.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Hallow minna-san.**

**Para quienes no tienen idea del contexto de este drabble les explico; se trata del AU de uno de mis fics llamado Lemuria. Alma es un niño atlante con la capacidad de aguantar la respiración bajo el agua por casi una hora (cuando aún era pequeño). Y para quienes leen Lemuria, pues espero les haya gustado este drabble. Es canon de la infancia de Alma pero no contiene información de importancia para la historia. ;)**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	9. Día 9: Inocencia

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 9 - Inocencia (Link, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Miranda)

—La inocencia no es un juguete, es un arma que sirve para destruir akumas y Noés —regañó Link a un revoltoso Lavi que rogaba a Miranda para que activara su inocencia e hiciera volver a la normalidad un jarrón antiguo que Bookman guardaba en su habitación, uno que el ojiverde había roto por accidente en la mañana.

Link estaba sentado a la par de Allen como siempre. Intentaba leer un libro, pero el bullicio de los exorcistas y buscadores a sus espaldas no ayudaba en su concentración. Terminó escuchando las súplicas del exorcista pelirrojo para luego regañarlo por su comportamiento.

Aunque no estuviera del todo de acuerdo, su trabajo era vigilar de cerca a Allen Walker. Y hablando de Allen… cuando Link dirigió su vista al albino para cerciorarse de que aún seguía comiendo, se dio cuenta que tenía su inocencia Crown Clown activa y la estaba usando para traer a la mesa uno de los postres desde la cocina.

—Justo les acabo de decir que usar la inocencia para cosas que no sea pelear es una pérdida de energía y tiempo —exclamó irritado, cerrando el libro de golpe. Kanda Yuu no se quedaba exento de regaño. El nipón amenazaba con Mugen a unos buscadores que eran demasiado ruidosos cerca de él. Link suspiró al sentirse rodeado de niños de kínder.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo, Link? Perdón, si querías pastel me hubieras dicho antes —dice Allen ladeando su cabeza en duda. Al parecer ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. Al fondo Lavi había convencido a Miranda de ayudarlo con el jarrón roto.

Un notorio tic se hizo presente en su ojo. Llevó la mano al puente de su nariz; la nueva generación de exorcistas sin duda tenía un largo camino que recorrer si querían acabar con la guerra o siquiera aspirar a convertirse en los próximos generales.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Hallow minna-san.**

**Sé que a nadie le importa este dato pero… ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños! :D Listo, lo dije. Pueden continuar con lo que sea que hacían. Bye~**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	10. Día 10: OC

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 10 - OC (Ení Bellum, Allen Walker *Fem*)

La estación otoñal en Irlanda estaba llegando a su fin; Ení admiraba con entusiasmo las hojas de colores marrón, rojo y naranja que comenzaban a caer de los árboles en contraste con su cabello en tono verde claro que era revuelto por el viento pre-invernal, el exuberante paisaje era reflejado a través de sus lentes y los últimos rayos del sol hacían resaltar sus pecas.

Esa tarde, en medio de la espesura del bosque, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en su presa. Su mano sostuvo con firmeza la cuerda del arco y sin hesitar disparó haciendo un sonido peculiar al atravesar las hojas. La flecha rozó el cuerpo del venado, pero en vez de matarlo lo espantó. El animal comenzó su huida y a pesar de que la joven atlante era más que capaz de darle caza en su forma Avian, estaba practicando la puntería usando el arco y carcaj que fue un regalo de su hermano mayor.

Saltó de la rama del árbol donde se escondía y de pronto sintió que había demasiado silencio en el ambiente. El viento dejó de soplar y las hojas y el venado que saltaban quedaron estáticos en el aire. De pronto se vio a sí misma con el traje de los hombres de Steve en vez de la ropa cómoda que llevaba y frente a ella se encontraban los protegidos por su jefe; Allen, Kanda y sus amigos, todos tirados en el suelo en una escena que parecía el resultado de una dantesca batalla. Aterrada, corrió y se acercó a los cuerpos de cada uno de ellos, para enterarse que ninguno respiraba o estaba consciente. Sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas, estaba sola y para colmo no tenía idea de qué sucedía; luego de cerrar los ojos, se encontraba dentro de la hacienda de la doctora Castellanos, esta se incendiaba y derrumbaba con llamas tan calientes como el infierno. Sus pies tropezaron con algo en medio de su huida, cuando cayó al suelo fue sorprendida por un charco de sangre y a su lado el cuerpo inerte de Arno.

—Oye… ¡Ení, despierta! ¡Por favor despierta! —al principio escuchó una voz, tan débil como un murmullo, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un grito desesperado por hacerla recuperar su conciencia.

—¿Allen...? —mencionó confundida, llevando una mano a su pecho para controlar su respiración agitada.

—No dejabas de gritar y… vi que Arno corrió para avisar que algo te sucedía, estaba despierta así que vine tan pronto como pude —comentó la albina con preocupación por su estado. Ení se sentó sobre el colchón y Allen hizo lo mismo, poniendo una mano sobre su espalda para calmarla.

—¿Dónde está Arno? —preguntó, pensando el por qué él se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía. ¿La estaba espiando? Su pregunta mental la hizo ruborizar sutilmente, eso pasó desapercibido para Allen.

—Seguro fue a avisar a Delmer, es probable que no tarden en llegar —contestó y ambas quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

—Lo siento... —Ení se disculpó tras un par de segundos. Al principio Allen no entendió a lo que se refería, pero luego sintió un poco de ardor en su mejilla. Ella se había descontrolado hasta el punto que sus dedos se habían convertido en garras y había provocado un ligero corte en su piel.

La ojigris le dedicó una suave sonrisa, recordando las noches en las que ella también se había transformado mientras dormía y terminaba lastimando a Kanda—. ¿Quieres contarme qué pasó?

—Los vi… a todos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlos —dijo, llevando las manos a su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas de impotencia. Aunque Allen y Arno se lo hubieran dicho antes, no fue su culpa que fueran emboscados.

Allen meditó un momento, adivinando que había sido una pesadilla. Apartó las manos del rostro de Ení para que la viera a los ojos— Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero te prometo que no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácil—, dijo; en sus ojos se veía determinación, alentando a la avian atlante a asentir y sonreír genuinamente.

—Gracias, Allen —respondió agradecida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que estaba segura y que había hecho amigos verdaderos.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**¡Hallow, minna-san!**

**Este OC no es mío, pertenece al Fanfic de Aerea Sparda llamado Ángeles de Sangre y Luz que pueden encontrar aquí en Fanfiction. De lejos uno de mis fanfics favoritos del fandom (cof cof… mi favorito cof…) por su hermoso universo alterno y sus personajes únicos además de la inclusión de Yullen con Allen Fem, cosa que es no tan común en los fanfic Yullen sobretodo porque como el nombre lo dice, es originalmente un ship yaoi. Traté de escribir sobre Ení sin dar mayores spoilers por si alguien aún no ha leído este fanfic y quiere leerlo.**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	11. Día 11: Lero

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 11 – Lero (Lero, Road, Lulubell, Wisely, Conde)

—Nee… Lulu, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea? —Road le pregunta a la elegante mujer, levantando su libro de historia y química. Lulubell toma uno de los libros para darle un vistazo, arrugando la nariz por no entender nada de las fórmulas y problemas químicos en él.

—¿Por qué debería ayudarte?

—Porque la última vez que le dije a Jasdero y Debito, llenaron mis cuadernos con dibujos de crayola y planas del número cinco —bufó la más baja en medio de un puchero infantil.

La pelinegra le regresó con fastidio el libro a Road, quien la miraba con duda—. No tengo tiempo para ayudarte, ve y busca a Wisely —se excusó para que Road la dejara en paz.

—¡Buena idea! —contestó animada. Saliendo de la enorme sala.

Cuando encontró a Wisely, este se encontraba arreglando su cabello frente a un espejo.

—¡Querido hermano! —saludó, llamando la atención del noé de la sabiduría— ayúdame con mi tarea.

—No hay problema —dijo con seguridad. Hizo un espacio en la silla del tocador donde estaba para que Road tomara asiento mientras que veía a Wisely escribir completamente concentrado. La noé no podía ver qué tanto escribía.

—Listo, si necesitas algo más no dudes en venir de nuevo —contestó con orgullo. La cara de Road era de completa felicidad… hasta que leyó con detenimiento lo que su hermano había escrito.

—Estas no son las respuestas correctas —lo miró molesta—, aquí solo hay nombres de animales peludos y tiernos. Tengo que usar la configuración electrónica, no escribir sobre gatitos.

—Aah… estas respuestas no son hermosas como yo. Decidí darle un toque personalizado, seguro nadie lo nota —guiñó su ojo.

—Gracias… creo —murmuró, dándose por vencida con la ayuda. Mejor iría a hacer su tarea por cuenta propia.

Ya en su mesa de estudios, escuchó la ruidosa risa de la sombrilla Lero que volaba a toda prisa.

—Lerolerolerolero… ¡oh!, Road-tama. Qué bueno que la veo. Estaba buscando a Conde-tama, ¿lo ha visto? —preguntó entusiasmado, pero su rostro en forma de calabaza cambió a uno de duda cuando notó que Road no le había prestado atención— ¿Road-tama?

—Ahora no tengo tiempo para jugar, Lero. Tengo que terminar mi tarea —respondió completamente ida y sin prestar atención a lo que Lero decía, poniendo una pila de libros sobre la revoltosa sombrilla rosa. Lero intentó inútilmente liberarse, pero fue imposible.

—Te saltaste un paso. Lerolerolero, añadiste un electrón más al Cesio-lero —dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo luego de husmear en lo que la ojiambar escribía, llamando su atención. No le gustaba ver a Road tan aburrida y frustrada por los ejercicios en el papel, borrando una y otra vez lo que escribía en el cuaderno.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —su lápiz se detuvo y con fuerza sobrehumana sacó a la sombrilla de la pila de libros. Lero reía nerviosamente.

—Lerolero, pues he estado junto a Conde-tama por tanto tiempo que he aprendido muchas cosas-lero.

—Conque es eso ¿eh? —una idea salió de la mente de Road— Que dices si me ayudas con la tarea y luego jugamos a la hora del té.

—No quiero jugar-lero, solo quiero encontrar al Conde-tama —negó rotundamente, pero la insistente noé terminó obligándolo a completar todas sus tareas.

Más tarde, el Conde se encontró con un cansado Lero vestido con un cómico tutú y amenazado por varias velas hechas por Road.

—Oya, veo que mi linda Road-chan se está divirtiendo.

—Así es, Conde. Ahora tengo mucho tiempo libre gracias a que Lero me ayudó con mi tarea.

—Fui obligado-lero —lloró desesperado. Lero no pensó que Road tuviera tanta tarea acumulada, aunque era de esperar. Después de todo, la ojiambar siempre se le veía comiendo dulces o perdiendo el tiempo— Conde-tama, por favor lléveme con usted. No soporto más esta tortura —se quejó.

—Nee, Conde… ¿puedo jugar un rato más con Lero? —Road pregunta con un rostro inocente, escondiendo una mirada sádica cuando el Conde le da permiso, se retira y deja a Lero a merced de la noé de los Sueños.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	12. Día 12: Arca

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 12 – Arca (Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Link)

—Aaah… estoy cansado de caminar. Mis pies duelen y tengo frío —se quejó Lavi. A su lado iba Allen, Link y Kanda caminaba al frente luego de una falsa alarma en una misión que tuvieron en Suiza.

—No estaríamos caminando si cierto Moyashi no se hubiera perdido de camino a la estación del tren —Kanda masculló molesto, apretando el agarre del maletín de cuero a sus espaldas.

—¿Huh? En primera, mi nombre es Allen. ¡A-L-L-E-N!, y en segunda, no fue mi culpa, todos esos callejones eran idénticos —los dos exorcistas comenzaron una pelea de miradas al igual que sus golems, que acabó cuando a Lavi le surgió una brillante idea, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Allen y Kanda para detenerlos.

—Nee, Moyashi-kun… ¿y si usamos el Arca para llegar al cuartel de la Orden? —canturreó con una mirada de súplica.

—No le sigas el juego a Ba-Kanda, Lavi —lo regañó, cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro cuando escuchó las quejas del azabache.

—No. Allen no tiene permitido usar el Arca sin el permiso del director Komui o el inspector Leverrier —respondió Link, viendo con molestia a Bookman Jr.

—Pero nos tardaremos el doble en llegar a la Orden ahora que perdimos el tren —replicó el ojiverde, siendo sus argumentos ignorados por el cuervo.

—Lavi tiene razón, Link. Será más rápido si uso el Arca —Se detuvo a mitad de las vías del tren y llevó sus dedos a la frente para hacer la invocación a pesar de las advertencias de Link.

—¡Alto, Walker! —Link gritó, sacando de sus mangas una hilera de talismanes dispuesto a detener a Allen, pero Timcampy se interpuso entre ellos.

El golem incrementó su tamaño en un segundo, tomándolos por sorpresa y mandando a volar a Link y Lavi. Kanda estaba a una distancia prudente y no fue afectado por el crecimiento del golem, pero su mirada se convirtió en sorpresa cuando vio que Allen también había sido empujado por Timcampy justo cuando el Arca estaba por abrirse.

En la parte alta de la puerta del arca aparecieron varios símbolos que el ojiazul no pudo reconocer, pero vio que Allen había sido succionado por el resplandor blanco, desapareciendo de la vista del trío.

—¡Deprisa, tras él! —ordenó Link, saltando al interior del Arca antes de que esta colapsara. Lavi y Kanda lo siguieron.

En vez de caer dentro de una de las salas de la Orden, cayeron en medio de un callejón rodeado de edificaciones de color blanco.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Link, poniéndose en guardia luego de la caída.

—Ah, olvidaba que esta es la primera vez que Link está dentro del Arca no sólo atravesándola… ¡ouch! Yuu, ¿te importaría quitarte de encima? —Kanda de inmediato golpeó la cabeza de Lavi por haberlo llamado por su primer nombre. El nipón se puso de pie y limpió su traje del polvo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el escurridizo Moyashi ahora? —preguntó claramente irritado, cruzándose de brazos.

—Chicos, estoy aquí —Allen les gritó. Estaba no muy lejos de ellos, pero igual de confundido— No entiendo qué sucedió. Se suponía que debíamos estar en la Orden —se puso a pensar en que quizás se desconcentró al hacer la invocación por culpa de Tim.

—Y estarás en el calabozo de la Orden si no resuelves esto y nos sacas de aquí pronto —replicó Link.

—Es fácil, sólo tenemos que abrir alguna de estas puertas y estaremos de regreso —dijo Lavi como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo, tomando el pomo de una de las cientos de puertas a su alrededor.

—¡Espera, Lavi! El Arca nos transporta a cualquier lugar en el que yo haya estado antes —advirtió, pero Lavi ya había abierto la puerta y caído a un oscuro vacío. Los demás no tuvieron más opción que saltar para rescatarlo.

Volvieron a caer, pero en esta ocasión estaban de vuelta en el mundo real. Para ser más específicos, un viejo cabaret de Londres.

—Oh, no sabía que tendríamos clientes sorpresa. Siéntanse libres de pedir lo que quieran porque tenemos la cerveza más fina —dijo una voluptuosa mujer, abrazando a Link y hundiendo su enrojecido rostro entre sus pechos.

—¡¿Y ahora donde mierda estamos?! —Kanda gritó, amenazando con su espada a las mujerzuelas que querían lanzarse encima de él.

—Oye mocoso, tú eres el niño que siempre viaja con Cross Marian. ¡Tendrás que pagarme todo lo que ese maldito me debe! —Un hombre gordo y ebrio salió de la barra de licores con una botella rota. Allen sintió el sudor frío bajando por su frente.

—A-Allen... ¿Es este el paraíso? —preguntó Lavi, con sus ojos en forma de corazón dispuesto a abrazar a las jóvenes que guiñaban su ojo como carnada para el lobo hambriento.

—N-no… ¡este es el maldito infierno! —dijo aterrado. Ese era uno de los últimos bares que había visitado con su maestro. Activó su inocencia y con Crown Belt tomó a Lavi, Link y Kanda del pie, emprendiendo una huida digna de película.

Al menos ahora estaban "un poco" más cerca de la Orden.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	13. Día 13: Músico

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 13 - Músico (Nea, Allen *Yullen – YoO AU*)

Mi nombre es Nea Walker, yo siempre quise tocar el piano en una reconocida filarmónica nacional. Ese día en particular me sentía nervioso, pero daría todo de mí para que por fin notaran mi talento. Los representantes llegarían en cuestión de horas a la academia de música Black Order para buscar a prodigios o jóvenes prometedores en el mundo de la música. Sin embargo, había un pequeño detalle que se interponía entre la realidad y mi futura fama.

—Buenos días, Allen. Ten, te traje un bento adicional por si quieres compartirlo con Kanda —la anciana que se encargaba de la comida se acercó a Allen. Él sonrió y tomó la bolsa con ambos almuerzos. La anciana lo miró a los ojos y llevó las manos a su pecho con alegría—. Por cierto, jovencito. Recuérdame que aún tengo pendiente tu regalo de...

—Ahh… muchas gracias, señora Yoona. Estoy seguro que a Kanda le gustará, son sus fideos favoritos. Descuide, yo le recordaré más tarde —exclamó irradiando una sonrisa tan confiada y dulce que cegaría cualquiera que lo viera directamente mientras se alejaba de la señora a toda velocidad.

Muchos se preguntarán qué está sucediendo aquí. Es que no cualquiera nota a simple vista que Allen esconde un secreto; siempre y cuando tome su medicación como debe ser, nadie sabrá que el talentoso Allen no es "sólo Allen". Soy una parte suya, independiente y pensante, pero quien tiene el mayor control de nuestro cuerpo es él. Allen es un maestro en cuanto al violín se refiere. Su mano toca con precisión cada pieza, deslizando los dedos sobre las cuerdas como si estuviera contemplando la suavidad del trozo de seda más caro. Yo por el contrario, gusto de tocar las canciones más elaboradas en el piano de cola. Su pasión por la música empezó cuando apenas tenía 9 años, mucho antes de que yo apareciera en su vida. Desde entonces hemos destacado en esta área hasta que finalmente Allen obtuvo un puesto como maestro de música en la academia Black Order de Marie Noise a sus 18 años.

Allen atravesaba el salón saludando a los estudiantes más jóvenes, fue a ayudar a los que tenían unos cuantos problemas con los instrumentos de percusión y finalmente ingresó a los vestidores para ponerse el traje blanco que habíamos preparado para la presentación de hoy— Ya vienen los familiares de los estudiantes. ¿Te sientes nervioso? —me pregunta con entusiasmo.

"_Seré el número principal del concierto, no estoy nervioso en absoluto. Dejaré a todos con la boca abierta"_ mentí, en realidad estaba nervioso, respondiendo como una voz dentro de su cabeza. Ya vestido, Allen abrió una pequeña parte del telón. Finalmente me permitió ver a través de sus ojos los adornos en el escenario y los espectadores, en su mayoría personas adultas ingresando al lugar. Las sillas poco a poco se iban llenando y aunque no era un escenario tan grande, me costó reconocer a los representantes de la filarmónica hasta que tomaron asiento en la primera fila. La mirada de Allen pronto se perdió en la silueta de su pareja, Kanda Yuu, que también tomó asiento en la primera fila. Sus ojos expresaban calidez y ternura.

Eso era algo que me incomodaba… pues quien amaba a ese estoico hombre era únicamente él.

Las luces se apagaron y nos pusimos en posición; al inicio todos incluyendo los estudiantes tocamos juntos algunas canciones de Beethoven. Pero cuando llegó mi momento, Allen se detuvo antes de salir al escenario.

—Nea, hay algo que debo decirte... pero será luego de tu presentación —murmuró para que nadie más que yo lo escuchara.

"Está bien" dije. Allen se sumió en su subconsciente y dejó que tomara el control de su cuerpo, subiendo al escenario con elegancia. Decidí no pensar mucho en sus palabras y me detuve a contemplar quienes miraban expectantes mis movimientos. Miranda Loto, la maestra de ceremonias, dio a conocer al público la pieza que tocaría: _Hungarian Rhapsody no.6_

En silencio me senté y al momento de comenzar a tocar, noté algo que no estaba antes en la mano de Allen. Un brillante anillo cuyas piedras reflejaron sutilmente la luz del escenario. Miré la primera fila de asientos y me topé con la mirada endurecida y fría de Kanda; creo que está de más decir que notó cómo lo miraba. Sabía que en ese momento no era su dulce Moyashi y sabía que me había enterado sin que Allen me lo dijera antes.

Dejé el enojo de lado y me concentré en lo que debía hacer, después de todo, era mi momento de brillar. Los dedos se movieron de forma automática y comenzó la primera parte de la melodía; alegre, jovial… como la personalidad de Allen. La segunda parte era más melancólica, no había necesidad de ver las teclas, sabía de memoria la partitura; representa mi deseo de libertad, pero la tercera parte me hacía volver a la realidad, que estaba atrapado en mi propio cuerpo... nuestro.

Al terminar mi pieza, todos se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron. Me incliné y sonreí ante la ovación. Esa sonrisa sincera se hizo aún más ancha cuando después de bajar del escenario, los representantes de la filarmónica se acercaron.

—Fue espléndido, ¿cómo te llamas muchacho?

—Me llamo Allen Walker —dije con un regusto amargo, sintiendo una punzada en mi pecho.

—Te hemos observado desde las piezas de violín, tienes talento. Dime, ¿te gustaría unirte a nuestro grupo? Serás una estrella, te prometo que conocerás países de los que no sabes siquiera su nombre.

—Su propuesta es fantástica… —exclamé entusiasmado, pero mi mano se movió de forma involuntaria en señal de alto, confundiendo y asustando a los hombres que estaban frente a mí… No… ¡NO! ¡Allen, no puedes hacerme est... —pero me temo que debo rechazarla —Allen tomó rápidamente el control de su cuerpo. Gritaba, pero mi voz no salía de sus labios.

—E-entiendo. ¿Puedo saber el motivo? —preguntó uno de los hombres, acomodando su sombrero nervioso sin notar que Allen llevaba una lucha interna consigo mismo.

—Mi hogar está aquí en esta ciudad, además estoy comprometido y no quiero dejar a la persona que es todo para mí —recuperó el control total, ahora era yo quien estaba sumido en la penumbra de su mente.

—Es admirable y respeto eso —contestó, sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta—. Si cambias de opinión, no dudes en llamarnos, Allen Walker.

Y así como me sumí de nuevo en la oscuridad; mi futuro se desvanecía a través de la puerta cerrándose y las luces del escenario apagándose.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**¡Hallow, minna-san!**

**Levante la mano quien también se sintió triste por Nea *levanta ambas manos***

**Este es el reto —por el momento(?)— más largo del D Gray-Tober, y para los que no entienden el contexto, de alguna forma este drabble terminó siendo un extra de los eventos previos de uno de mis Fics llamado Yume o Osoreru. (Por si alguien aun no lo ha leído y quiere darle un vistazo puede pasar por mi perfil, ya que no contiene mucho spoiler)**

**Un dato a relucir es que la pieza de Hugarian Rhapsody no. 6 es una de las más difíciles de tocar en el piano. He de admitir que en un lapso corto de tiempo adquirí un gusto inexplicable a la música de filarmónica instrumental, violín y piano, desde piezas de Liszt hasta Bach *curiosamente lo admite una metalera de corazón***

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	14. Día 14: Loto

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 14 - Loto (Nian *Kanda Past* x Allen Past!)

—¿Tengo algo en el rostro? —Allen preguntó con duda y una cara que demostraba lo inocente y hermoso que era a sus ojos de un profundo zafiro. La luz nocturna era gracias a una brillante luna llena que se mecía con el agua del estanque y jugaba en el cielo con las estrellas. Los únicos espectadores en el lugar eran cientos de Lirios y flores de Loto que surgían del lodo y el agua, como una señal de que a pesar de todos los problemas en su contra, siempre encontrarán la forma de superarlos para estar juntos.

Nian sólo negó con la cabeza, luego de pensar— No es nada… o quizás sí. Tienes algo en el cabello —una idea llegó a su mente—, déjame ayudarte —con cuidado removió sus lentes, deteniendo su paseo nocturno bajo un árbol sin hojas. El ojiazul arregló algunos mechones castaños que se habían descolocado por el viento. Lo que más amaba de Allen era el destello de esperanza que brotaba de sus ojos; hipnotizantes, agradeciendo a su Dios que esos ojos grises lo vieran únicamente a él con esa luz que le daba paz.

En ese instante, Allen se cubrió de un sutil sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando el rostro de Nian se acercó entregándole una sonrisa hasta juntar sus labios. Ambos deseaban ese contacto. Más que deseo, ese beso transmitía calidez y amor.

La mano de Nian bajó por la cintura de Allen, acunando su cuerpo entre sus brazos para sentir cada parte y cada reacción que provocaba en él. Un cosquilleo inundó su estómago cuando las delicadas manos de Allen cubrieron su cuello para hacer el beso más profundo. La guerra apenas comenzaba y ambos querían que ese momento fuera eterno. Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan dulce.

Se separaron para buscar aire, y a pesar de que los labios de Allen aún cosquilleaban y querían probar más de los cálidos labios de Nian, decidió ocultar su rostro en su pecho y dedicarse a escuchar los latidos de su corazón. El corazón de ambos latía desbocado por la cantidad de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Cada vez que Allen sentía miedo o incertidumbre, buscaba escuchar el corazón de su pareja. Le recordaba que ahora había alguien más por el que debía mantenerse con vida y por quien se sacrificaría sin dudarlo con tal de que su corazón no dejara de latir jamás.

—¿Allen? —preguntó asustándose al sentir la calidez de finas lágrimas manchando su ropa y llegando a su pecho. Con cuidado levantó el mentón del ojigris y limpió sus lágrimas.

Juntaron sus frentes, compartiendo el mismo aliento—Tengo miedo... —Allen finalmente confesó, sus manos temblaban y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas sobre lo peligroso que se volvía estar juntos a cada día que pasaba. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que algo malo sucediera— No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás, estaremos juntos ¿lo recuerdas? Te hice una promesa y no la pienso romper hasta que muera tras una vida a tu lado —sonrió, buscando transmitirle confianza, aunque esa era una de las tantas preocupaciones que también lo atormentaban al dormir. Allen asintió no tan convencido.

—Sabes… cuando te abrazo y tu cara se pone así —Nian cerró la distancia de sus cuerpos, haciendo que Allen se sonrojara aún más, olvidando su tristeza— el color de tus mejillas es igual al de la flor de Loto.

—¿Flores de Loto? —preguntó, sintiendo el calor subiendo por su rostro. Nian se acercó y le dio un corto beso.

—Si. Mañana iré a una misión cerca de un lago, estoy seguro que me encontraré con cientos o miles de flores de Loto que me recordaran tu rostro —confesó con una genuina sonrisa. Quizás tenía razón y Allen solo pensaba mucho; el castaño rio por la ocurrencia de Nian.

Se perdieron en la mirada contraria y bailaron una canción silenciosa a medianoche. Y así el fugaz encuentro de los enamorados terminó; sus caminos se separaron en ese preciso punto, pero el futuro se encargaría de volverlos a reunir.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**¡Hallow, minna-san!**

**Les traigo un **_**Spoiler not Spoiler **_**de Jikan no Breaker… pueden encender sus antorchas y correr tras de mí, ¡jamás me atraparán! *risa malvada* c: Nah, no es spoiler a pesar de que ya todos suponen lo que ocurrirá con Nian después, porque en el fanfic se puede incluir —mucho— más diálogo e información. **

**En serio lo siento por tardarme tanto en actualizar mis otros fics, pero quien escribe longfics sabe bien los problemas de falta de tiempo, inspiración e ideas que eso trae. Como dice el tío Ben "un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad".**

***Dato para los que no han leído Jikan no Breaker: Nian Astor es el nombre ficticio que le puse al personaje que representa la vida pasada de Kanda Yuu. Y pues como el fic es un Yullen, my lovely heart no pudo evitar juntarlo en un pasado ficticio con Allen Past!... el resultado lo ven por ustedes mismos. Si gustan leer el Fanfic, siéntanse libres de pasar por mi perfil ;)**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	15. Día 15: Hoshino

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 15 - Hoshino (Hoshino, Koro)

La caja que oculta su rostro no nos deja ver quién es Katsura Hoshino. En casa y con la compañía de su fiel amigo Koro es donde Hoshino puede ser quien es realmente: una mujer soñadora, curiosa, amante de los gatos, lápices, libretas y las plantas de su jardín.

Un día como cualquier otro en la vida de Hoshino consta de levantarse a primera hora del día. No es algo completamente de su agrado ya que preferiría levantarse una hora más tarde. Sin embargo, Koro espera cada mañana impaciente a que su dueña le sirva el desayuno.

El futón se encoje con ella dentro, usando su poder de protección gatuna que es ineficaz contra el escurridizo felino que logra escabullirse entre las mantas hasta maullar cerca de su oreja y ronronear en su cara, produciéndole cosquillas.

Se dio por vencida, removiendo el futón y dando la caricia de buenos días a su amado Koro. El día prometía ser lluvioso, pero eso no la detenía de irradiar vitalidad por todo el apartamento, recogiendo las cortinas para que el lugar estuviera perfectamente iluminado.

El rico olor a café llegó a su nariz. Salió de la ducha dispuesta a apagar la cafetera que había servido su humeante taza automáticamente, pero el sonido de su teléfono vibrando la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Line - Mr. K

「おはようございます! 」07:22 am

Translated by bing:

_Good morning!_

Esas palabras sacaron una tímida sonrisa, animando más su mañana. Koro había terminado su plato, ahora se balanceaba de un lado a otro con sus patitas y su panza llena hasta frotar su cabeza contra la pierna de su dueña. Hoshino lo tomó en brazos y buscó su humeante taza de café acompañada de unas tostadas y mermelada fresca para desayunar.

Antes de ponerse a trabajar, debía hacer las compras semanales en el mercado local no muy lejos de su casa. Depositó un cálido beso en la cabeza a su gato y con sombrilla en mano salió rumbo al mercado más cercano. A su paso, su vista se fijó en el gran vitral de una tienda de accesorios y papelería. Detuvo su andar y retrocedió robóticamente.

Sus ojos resplandecieron como diamantes cuando el brillo marmolado de una pluma estilográfica _Esterbrook Evergreen_ la hipnotizó. ¡Fue amor a primera vista! De inmediato entró a la tienda; era su día de suerte, la pluma era recién importada y estaba en oferta.

No es que sus más de cien plumas, portaminas y lápices mecánicos no fueran suficientes… pero no tenía una pluma de ese precioso color; el detalle en tono jade, fundiéndose con el negro y blanco parecía una danza igual de psicodélica que el caleidoscopio que mantenía en casa.

Haber pisado un charco no le había traído la mala suerte que supuso. Con la alegría desbordante en su sonrisa. Terminó de hacer las compras. Llegó a casa y no dudó que debía tomarle una bella foto a la pluma. La estampa sin duda terminaría en su Instagram, porque deseaba compartir su hallazgo con sus seguidores.

Antes de tomar la foto, pensó que sería más llamativa si dibujaba algo en una de sus libretas. Miró a todos lados en su ordenada oficina para obtener inspiración, que halló en su pequeño patio. Koro jugueteaba con una flor rosa que estaba cubierta de gotitas de agua fría que asustaron al minino de ojos verdes cuando cayeron en su rostro.

Hoshino rió y decidió retratar esa escena, subirla y causarle un ataque de diabetes a sus fans por la dulzura de su gato y la belleza exótica de la nueva pluma que acababa de obtener.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Hallow, minna-san.**

**Cada vez que Hoshino menciona a Mr. K, me surge la interrogante de si el género masculino se debe a la traducción o si realmente Mr. K es un hombre. Sea cual sea el caso, adoré cada palabra de este drabble. Quería reflejar a Hoshino en su faceta más hogareña y lo menos relacionada a su trabajo como Mangaka. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Como dato curioso, yo siempre quise hacer "cosplay" de Hoshino. Sin embargo, por cosas de la vida —falta de tiempo, y que dejara de ir a convenciones de anime— ya no pude hacerlo. Quizás algún día… vamos, que no es tan difícil, solamente conseguir una caja y ya xD.**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	16. Día 16: Adam

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 16 - Adam (Adam x Katherina, Road)

El elegante y apuesto Conde Adam se paseaba entre las doncellas que deseaban bailar el vals de tan lujosa reunión con él. Las más jóvenes murmuraban, buscando averiguar la procedencia de esa rara belleza masculina. Las señoras suspiraban cuando el caballero saludaba con una reverencia. Y es que sólo podían diferenciar unos profundos ojos ámbar, el resto de su rostro estaba oculto por una ostentosa máscara oscura en juego con su traje burgués y un bastón negro.

—Pensé que te encontraría aquí, y después de todo no estaba equivocada —Road apareció de la nada a la par del esbelto hombre. Ella también iba vestida acorde a la ocasión y llevaba una máscara— Que dices, ¿me queda bien? —pregunta, dando un giro para lucir los detalles de encaje de su vestido en color vino.

—Te ves bien —respondió corto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se colocó el sombrero e invitó a la menor a bailar.

Road se colgaba de su mano, dando miradas traviesas a quienes los observaban. Mientras la música continuaba, se fijó que Adam actuaba extraño, últimamente andaba más distraído de lo usual.

—¿Me recuerdas por qué decidiste venir? —le pregunta, ella levantó una ceja ante el repentino cuestionamiento.

—Hay postres y dulces gratis... —alegó, sonando desinteresada.

—¿Segura que es sólo eso, Road?

—Está bien, tu ganas... —suspiró— Vine a vigilarte. Quizás no te das cuenta, pero últimamente te la pasas cerca de estas personas. ¿Hay algo o alguien que nos ocultas?

—Ella está aquí... —murmuró. Road levantó la mirada, pero no podía ver más allá de los invitados a la fiesta que bailaban.

—¿Quién? —pregunta, notándose confundida.

Adam cerró sus ojos un instante, concentrándose. De la risa y voz de todas las mujeres en ese salón, hubo una que captó su interés. Era la angelical voz de Katherina. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa victoriosa, pues sabía perfectamente que en esa fiesta se encontraría con la enigmática mujer que había llamado su atención.

—Sí, y hoy está aún más hermosa —respondió más como un monólogo que a la noé. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba solo en medio de la pista de baile, Road había desaparecido. Decidió entonces acercarse con cautela a Katherina, queriendo no ser notado aun por la refinada dama.

Estaba a su espalda, pudo contemplar el vestido nuevo y el bonete sosteniendo su cabello recogido. Nunca se cansaría de decirle que le gustaba más verla con el cabello suelto.

—Buenas noches, Conde —saludó la castaña, aun de espaldas.

—¿Cómo…

—No estaba segura. Pero ya que contestaste, quiere decir que acerté —se dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, no sin antes expandir su abanico para que no viera la sonrisa de emoción que le daba encontrarse con él. La forma en que ambos se miraban era única.

A lo lejos Road estaba comiendo un soufflé junto a la mesa de los postres. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en su cara cuando los vio irse del lugar.

Antes de salir, Adam giró su rostro, logró divisar a la noé de los sueños diciendo algo que pudo deducir como un _"¿Qué planeas?"._

Sonriendo, llevó en índice a su boca— Es un secreto...

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	17. Día 17: Genderbend

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 17 - Genderbend (Allena, Yuu, Lavily)

—¡¿Que dicen si hacemos una pijamada?! Puedo preparar unas palomitas y podemos ver películas de terror toda la noche —Lavily preguntó saltando sobre el colchón de la cama y esperando la opinión de sus amigas.

—Me da igual… —dijo Yuu. La pelinegra estaba sentada en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas, leyendo una revista sobre artes marciales y Kendo.

—¿Que dices, Allena?

—Me encanta la idea, si quieres te ayudo a traer más almohadas —se ofreció con una sonrisa deforme porque tenía un dango a medio morder que había traído de la cocina.

Eran compañeras en la secundaria Black Order. Estaban en medio de las vacaciones invernales. Lastimosamente el festival de invierno se había suspendido hasta el día siguiente por la tormenta de nieve, pero no era impedimento para que el grupo de amigas disfrutaran de una noche para arreglar su cabello, pintarse las uñas y ver películas hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Lavily las había invitado a la mansión familiar. Su abuela, o como ella la llamaba "vieja Bookman", era una acaudalada señora que pasaba gran parte del tiempo fuera de casa, así que las adolescentes tenían todo el lugar a su disposición.

Yuu y Allena estaban acomodadas entre las mantas y cojines esparcidos en el suelo. Unos minutos más tarde, la pelirroja entró a la habitación; traía una pijama de shorts y su camisa tenía estampado de corazones. Allena optó por una pijama más conservadora, de color celeste con el dibujo de un payaso. Yuu por otro lado, vestía una pijama de diseño más oriental.

La tele proyectaba una película, pero las jóvenes no le prestaban atención— Kanda, ya deja tu teléfono y acércate. Encontré en _Googlem_ un hermoso peinado que va bien con tu cabello —la albina hizo señas con su mano para que la ojiazul se acercara. Ella se había hecho una media cola y terminaba de darle unos retoques con spray fijador.

—Lo último que quiero es que una Moyashi toque mi cabello. Se me va a caer si le pones una mano encima —se burló, regresando al videojuego de ninjas en su teléfono que era mucho más interesante que la película en la pantalla y los peinados de Allena.

—¡¿A quién le dices Moyashi?! Mi nombre es Allena Walker —reprochó poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas.

—Técnicamente tu cabello no se caería. El paso del peine por tu cabeza ayudaría a los folículos del cuero cabelludo a generar cabello más fuerte —se escuchó la voz de Lavily, quien traía los brazos llenos de bolsas de snacks y palomitas antes de tomar asiento. La chica solo rodó sus ojos zafiro y se acercó para tomar un bowl con palomitas. A veces olvidaba que su ruidosa amiga pelirroja era la nerd de su grupo y la mejor de su clase.

—¿En serio tenía que venir a esta tonta pijamada? —se quejó, ignorando las quejas de Allena por su apodo.

—Sin tí no sería lo mismo —dijo Lavily, bebiendo una lata de soda.

—Esté o no, es como si le habláramos a la pared —respondió la albina, haciendo un puchero— Es una lástima que Leno no pudiera venir.

—Komuiko no hubiera permitido que su adorado hermanito estuviera sólo en medio de una pijamada de chicas —contestó la ojiverde.

—Tienes razón... —meditaba sin darse cuenta que Lavily había dejado su asiento para escabullirse y sorprender a su amiga que seguía concentrada en el juego. A pesar de los rápidos reflejos de Yuu, estos no fueron suficientes; las palomitas se regaron en el suelo y ambas terminaron en una posición que hizo que la cara de Allena se tiñera de rojo.

—Yuu, ¿seguro no fuiste un hombre en tu vida pasada? —se acercó peligrosamente al molesto rostro de la ojiazul, estrujando sus diminutos pechos.

—Si quieres toca abajo y lo averiguas… —masculló a punto de arrancarle el cabello y usarlo como relleno para las almohadas. Lavily parecía no notar que su vida corría peligro y para colmo, aún no se quitaba de encima.

—¿En serio puedo?

—¡No, no puedes, idiota! Déjame en paz… ¡y no vuelvas a llamarme por mi nombre o te mato! —Tragó con dificultad cuando se percató de la posición en la que estaba, empezando una persecución por la habitación desordenando todo a su paso. Allena soltó un suspiro, y rió divertida con la situación. Sabía que sus amigas nunca cambiarían.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	18. Día 18: AU Moderno

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 18 - AU moderno (Alma, Lavi, Allen, Kanda, Tiedoll).

Se supone que Kanda ayudaría a Alma a conocer los alrededores del inmenso campus universitario, pero por azares del destino su malhumorado amigo no contestaba las llamadas y había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Resignado, guardó su teléfono y ajustó su mochila. Con mapa en mano vagó por las diversas instalaciones del lugar para poder dar con los dormitorios.

Era imposible no perderse en ese lugar que parecía una ciudadela; kioscos para la recolección de votos de algo que no le interesaba, zonas verdes con infinidad de estudiantes haciendo diferentes actividades, áreas de recreación y deporte, edificios de clase que parecían castillos de cuentos de fantasía, una piscina olímpica e incluso un teatro.

A su paso por la gigantesca biblioteca, no se percató que alguien corría a toda prisa y terminó chocando con un joven de cabello rojo.

—¡Auch! Perdón fue mi culpa. Llevaba tantos libros que no podía ver el camino. Me llamo Lavi Bookman —se disculpó, agachado mientras recogía el desastre causado. A lo lejos escuchó el regaño del bibliotecario pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio.

Alma rió y habló en tono bajo, ayudando con los últimos libros en el suelo—. Mi nombre es Alma Karma. Estoy buscando a una persona, pero no logro encontrarlo. ¿Conoces a Yuu Kanda?

—Ah, Yuu… ¡claro que lo conozco! —Contestó sonriente— pero la biblioteca sería el último lugar en el que deberías buscarlo.

Después de despedirse de Lavi, sintió que su estómago pedía alimento. Siendo la hora de almuerzo no fue difícil que localizara el delicioso aroma de un mini bistró en el área recreativa del campus.

—Por última vez, ¡aquí no vendemos licor! maestro idiota —Allen estaba arrugando la libreta en la que tomaba pedidos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio hacía la persona que estaba cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones del lugar. Cross soltó un chasquido molesto y puso sus pies sobre la mesa. Alma dudó por un instante si debía entrar al local al ver la escena, pero no había comido desde la mañana. Allen cambió por completo su actitud por una más relajada cuando vio entrar al nuevo cliente.

—Bienvenido, soy Allen. Puedes tomar asiento, en cuanto saque a este vejete ebrio de aquí tomaré tu pedido.

—Claro —agradeció y se sentó en silencio. Revisó su teléfono una vez más, sólo para darse cuenta que Kanda no había regresado sus llamadas.

—Perdón por la demora —el ojigris se acercó a su mesa con una sonrisa y dispuesto a anotar su pedido.

—Descuida… y disculpa que pregunte pero, ¿Quién era ese hombre de hace rato?

—Ah… —Allen soltó una risa nerviosa— Seguro debes ser nuevo por aquí. Él es el Decano Cross Marian, es profesor de la escuela de Ciencias Sociales y tristemente es también mi maestro. Todos saben que tiene un serio problema de alcoholismo, pero él no ha querido admitirlo aún —confesó apenado. Alma escuchaba atentamente.

—¿También eres estudiante?

—Sí. Este es mi primer año, pero tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo aquí porque es el negocio de mi padre.

El azabache entabló una amena conversación con Allen. Se sorprendió al saber que era un chico bastante joven, pero por su ingenio e inteligencia había logrado obtener una beca en esa universidad.

Y si, Allen también conocía a Kanda. Con un par de confusas indicaciones luego de comer, Alma finalmente encontró el lugar en donde su amigo parecía esconderse— Un Dojo… —suspiró. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

Se adentró en el lugar y no tardó en mirar fijamente al pelinegro en medio de un fiero combate con un señor de cabello rizado y bigote.

Su piel estaba cubierta de una perlada capa de sudor, pero Kanda sonrió victorioso al derrotar por enésima vez a su autoproclamado maestro Tiedoll en el Dojo.

—Hasta que finalmente te encuentro, Yuu. ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas? También te envié como mil mensajes —esa voz se le hizo familiar. Kanda chasqueó su lengua y miró de reojo al joven pelinegro.

—Kanda, ¿conoces a ese joven? Parece molesto contigo —Tiedoll le pregunta mientras se ponía de pie.

—Desafortunadamente si —dijo, luego se dirigió a donde Alma estaba cruzado de brazos y esperando una respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

—Olvidé que venías hoy.

—¿Huh? Eres un desconsiderado, Yuu —se quejó, inflando sus mejillas. Kanda finalmente tomó sus cosas y lo guio al que sería su dormitorio a partir de ese día. Las clases comenzarían la mañana siguiente y Alma no le perdonaría tan fácil a pesar de que había podido explorar el campus él solo.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	19. Día 19: Akuma

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 19 – Akuma (Chomesuke, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, Bookman)

—Chomesuke, ¿cómo se coloca esto? —Lenalee le pregunta a la akuma quien con una sonrisa se acerca para ayudarle a colocar los adornos finales para el traje que llevaba puesto.

—En el camino hacia Edo debemos pasar por un pueblo que está en medio de su festival-cho. Si los exorcistas quieren sobrevivir tendrán que mezclarse con los pocos humanos que hay en Japón-cho, y para eso es la ropa-cho —explicó.

—¿No podemos simplemente rodear el lugar? —Krory se une a la conversación.

—Si hacemos eso nos estaríamos exponiendo a más akumas nivel 3 —responde Lavi. Chomesuke asiente.

—Lo mejor será hacer lo que dice. Parece ser el camino más rápido —añade Lenalee. A pesar de sus heridas, se sentía entusiasmada al ver un cambio radical en el ambiente; en el pueblo, las personas y akumas nivel 2 entre ellos parecían disfrutar de puestos de comida y algunas actividades recreativas. Lavi y Bookman se sorprendieron cuando vieron niños jugando a atrapar peces en un barril. Para pasar desapercibidos, Chomesuke les recomendó que usarán la ropa de algunos akumas que habían sido devorados, así su olor ocultaría el de la inocencia, haciendo un poco más difícil que sean rastreados por los de nivel 3.

—¡Oh, miren quien ha vuelto! Hola, Sachiko, ¿vienes al festival? —Un akuma en su forma humana se acercó al grupo.

—Sotoji-cho solo estamos de paso-cho. A-Ahorita no tengo tiempo-cho —contestó la castaña con nerviosismo, sería muy malo si eran descubiertos.

—¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo? Tú adoras estos festivales y mira que ahora es más difícil hacer uno sin ser atacados por los de nivel 3. Oí que hay un ejército completo a las afueras. ¿Seguro quieres irte? —el comentario del akuma alertó a los exorcistas.

—¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? —Miranda pregunta en un susurro con clara consternación. Los murmuros llamaron la atención del akuma.

—Oh, son tus amigos, siéntanse libres de pasar la noche en el lugar. Seguro que los de nivel 3 se irán en unas horas —les sugirió. Chomesuke se tensó, pero suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta que no había notado quienes eran en realidad.

—Será mejor esperar-cho. Si ninguno aquí puede con uno de nivel 3-cho, seremos asesinados si nos topamos con una docena-cho.

—A mí no me parece tan mala idea —sugirió Lavi. Lenalee, Krory y Miranda lo vieron extrañados—, así puedo apreciar un poco más a todas las bellezas escondidas de Japón… ¡Strike! —En realidad, Lavi sólo quería quedarse para ver a las hermosas jóvenes en kimono—. ¡No importa si son humanas o akumas, todas son un diez de diez! —se meneaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y un par de corazones en sus ojos.

Bookman apareció a su espalda y le lanzó una patada voladora. Lavi terminó a varios metros con su cara dentro del barril en donde los niños estaban jugando antes—. Eres un inmaduro, Lavi —regañó el mayor. Lavi en cambio sacó su cabeza del barril, escupió un pez que había atrapado con su boca y se quejó, siendo ignorado por Bookman.

Chomesuke les indicó a qué lugares podían acercarse para no levantar sospechas ya que eran extranjeros; unos minutos después de haber llegado, Krory no pudo evitar acercarse a la akuma y preguntar— Aun no logro entender cómo es que el general pudo modificarte para obedecer sus órdenes —la miró perplejo.

—En realidad el general Marian quería que se pusieran a salvo, pero me fascinó la determinación que tienen-cho. A pesar de que están heridos y cansados aún quieren encontrarse con él-cho —la joven sonrió y le extendió una manzana acaramelada.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —dijo, con una sonrisa nostálgica. Krory tomó la manzana y la observó detenidamente, de alguna forma esa akuma le traía recuerdos de Eliade.

—Nosotros los akumas estamos sometidos a las órdenes del Conde-cho, pero estoy segura que les hubiera ayudado igual incluso si Cross Marian no me hubiera modificado-cho —la akuma finalmente confesó, llevando las manos a su pecho. Ella estaba dispuesta incluso a sacrificarse si eso significaba que sus nuevos amigos estarían a salvo.

Por el momento no les quedaba de otra más que esperar y recuperar energías antes de seguir en la búsqueda del general Cross.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	20. Día 20: Pelea

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 20 – Pelea (Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory)

—A ver cuando aprendes que mi nombre no es Moyashi, es Allen —el peliblanco no dudó en encarar al exorcista nipón que se burló cuando este fue fácilmente derribado por Marie a mitad de su entrenamiento.

—No me importa, para mi eres un inútil Moyashi —cerró los ojos y ladeó su rostro, caldeando aún más los ánimos de Allen.

—Y tú eres un Ba-Kanda idiota.

—Repítelo una vez más, vamos —amenaza, afilando los ojos en una mirada lúgubre.

—Ba-Kanda.

—Tienes agallas, Moyashi.

Ambos gruñían como animales salvajes. Los demás agradecieron que las espadas que tenían fueran de madera. Dios sabe qué podía haber sucedido si hubieran usado sus inocencias en medio de su pelea que parecía infantil, aunque ambos iban en serio.

—Ahí van de nuevo —dijo Krory, moviendo su cabeza en negación.

—Ese par… —añadió Lavi— RIP Allen, te extrañaremos —exageró con una mueca dramática en su rostro.

Ellos también se hallaban entrenando, pero para mala fortuna de todos, Kanda y Allen tuvieron que coincidir en el mismo lugar bajo ciertas circunstancias. Era bien sabido que el carácter amable y divertido de Allen podría convertirse en un mal genio del demonio cuando Cross le enviaba por correo la nueva -y cada vez más costosa- lista de deudas que tenía que pagar (cosa que había ocurrido esa misma mañana); ni hablar de Kanda, su carácter se vuelve más difícil de soportar cuando pasa mucho tiempo afuera de la Orden en misiones.

—Allen, Kanda… —una voz fina se hizo eco en el área de entrenamiento. Lenalee frunció el ceño cuando fue totalmente ignorada— Oigan, tengo algo importante que decirles... —De pronto todos estaban haciendo un círculo y gritando para que siguieran peleando. Los dos exorcistas terminaron revolcándose en el suelo, lanzando patadas, puñetazos, golpes y hasta mordidas.

La china arrugó su ceño y usó la tablilla de madera que llevaba para lanzarles un golpe certero en la cabeza a ambos. Allen y Kanda se quedaron sentados, quietos y con dolor de cabeza gracias a Lenalee, dejando asombrados a los buscadores y haciendo que Lavi llorara derrotado porque había apostado dinero para ver quien ganaba.

—Escúchenme bien, mi hermano los espera. Deben partir a una misión —sentenció con voz firme. La mirada de Kanda fue de sorpresa y luego de enojo. Allen sólo chasqueó la lengua frustrado.

—Ese maldito de Komui no puede darme un respiro —se quejó el ojiazul.

—Es mejor ir a una misión a estar aquí respirando el mismo aire que este tonto —dijo Allen. Kanda no replicó, pero su mirada fúrica advertía que si seguía hablando no le importaría que Lenalee estuviera ahí para evitar que estampara su cabeza contra el suelo. Finalmente se pusieron de pie y se separaron lo más posible.

—Será mejor que se apuren si no quieren perder el próximo bote —Lenalee fue lo menos específica que pudo, pero lo que dijo fue suficiente para que levantara sospechas en Allen, tensándose al atar cabos.

—Espera… dijiste que Komui nos llama para una misión, ¿juntos? —su pregunta detuvo el andar de Kanda.

—Sí —asintió, reteniendo las ganas de reír al ver la cara del par— Es un buen momento para que ustedes dos aprendan a llevarse bien.

—O mueran en el intento —se acercó Lavi con una sonrisa lúdica. Apostaba más por la segunda opción.

Con la orden dada, tanto Kanda como Allen dejaron en medio de insultos y maldiciones el lugar que finalmente se llenó de un tranquilo silencio.

—¿Estarán bien? —Lenalee se dirigió a Lavi. Este rió de forma nerviosa.

—Supongo que no. Es como meter a un perro y un gato dentro de un costal, nada bueno sale de eso —añadió—. Pero como dice el dicho, los polos opuestos siempre se atraen —guiñó su ojo esmeralda, aliviando un poco la preocupación de la ojilila.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	21. Día 21: Día de playa

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 21 - Día de playa

—Oye Timothy, ¿sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de la playa?... —dijo Lavi. El menor estaba sentado en la arena, entusiasmado por que el castillo que había hecho lucía como una verdadera fortaleza.

—¿Qué es? —pregunta curioso. De pronto un chorro de sangre sale de la nariz del pelirrojo, asustando a Timothy.

—Que podemos apreciar la belleza femenina en su hábitat natural. Sol, arena, mar, bikinis y bloqueador solar… ¡Kya! Ya quiero que Lenalee se acerque para que le ayude a frotar su suave espalda con bloqueador, aunque el bronceador le quedaría mucho mejor —Lavi fantaseaba con su mirada perdida en el hermoso traje amarillo que Lenalee llevaba puesto; un sencillo bikini de dos piezas con el dibujo de un sol sobre uno de sus pechos— ¡Me deslumbra tanta belleza!

—Agh, eres un pervertido, Lavi —Timothy hizo una mueca de asco. Seguido se escuchó un grito, siendo de Emilia. La joven le dio un golpe certero en la cabeza al peliceleste, haciendo que destruyera su castillo de arena.

— Mira quien habla de perversión, mocoso rebelde —exclamó furiosa, al parecer el menor se había escabullido aprovechando que Lavi seguía soñando despierto y la había sorprendido mientras caminaba con el único propósito de apretar sus pechos.

El corazón en el ojo de Lavi se rompió en varios pedazos cuando vio que Lenalee y Miranda se aplicaban mutuamente la crema bronceadora antes de acostarse sobre unas toallas en la arena.

—¡Noooo! ¡Se suponía que mi destino era ser el aplicador oficial de bronceador! —lloraba desconsolado, estirando su mano temblorosa sabiendo que no le quedaba más que seguir fantaseando.

—Habla más bajo, que si Komui te escucha te dejará enterrado en la arena, dentro de un ataúd —regañó Reever, entregando un bote de crema— Por qué no ayudas a Bookman, veo que tiene problemas para llegar a su espalda.

Las lágrimas de Lavi pronto se volvieron una cascada gigantesca en medio de sus sollozos. Sentía que su soleado día se había opacado por las arrugas -y verrugas- en la espalda de Panda mientras le frotaba bronceador.

Allen y Kanda traían las hieleras con refrescos y algunas frutas. Reever vigilaba que las brasas de la parrilla no se apagaran con el viento salado de mar y Komui se aseguraba que nadie se acercara a su hermana mientras tomaba el sol.

Luego de comer y reposar, a Lenalee se le ocurrió una magnífica idea— Qué les parece si partimos la sandía que está por ahí, será un juego muy refrescante.

—¡Es una estupenda idea! —dijo Timothy. Bookman se había quedado dormido a la sombra de unas palmeras y el menor aprovechó que Emilia no lo vigilaba para enterrarlo, dejando únicamente su cabeza expuesta.

—Kanda, no puedes cortar la sandía aun. El punto del juego es que la debes encontrar mientras estás vendado de los ojos —Allen regañó al azabache.

Mientras ellos peleaban. Miranda, Emilia y Lenalee reían al ver que Lavi estaba demasiado lejos de la sandía. Con su único ojo vendado y un pequeño martillo caminaba en círculos, mareándose cada vez más.

—Vamos, tu puedes, Lavi —Las chicas le dieron ánimos. La sandía estaba puesta no muy lejos. A la mente del conejo llegó otra fantasía en la que lograba aplastar la sandía haciendo que las chicas tuvieran que limpiarse para volverse a aplicar bloqueador.

—¡Es mi oportunidad...! —Dijo motivado— ¡STRIKEEEE!

En medio de su grito, lo que terminó aplastando no fue la sandía, más bien fue la cabeza de Bookman en la arena. El mayor frunció el ceño y persiguió fúrico a su aprendiz por toda la playa. Al final se escuchó un grito nada masculino y un chapoteo.

—¡Hombre al agua! —gritó Timothy, saboreando una fresca sandía y meciendo sus piernas en una hamaca improvisada que Reever había hecho.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	22. Día 22: Comiendo

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 22 – Comiendo (Allen, Johnny, Lavi).

Allen se quedó pegado a la vitrina como una lapa. Sus ojos admiraban el resplandor de un collar; lo único que pudo pensar era en lo hermoso que se vería puesto en el cuello de Lenalee. Con emoción en su rostro no dudó en entrar a la joyería; salió con la cara pálida. Al parecer las incrustaciones no eran de cristal barato y le llevaría un par de riñones y su consola de videojuegos para siquiera poder cubrir un tercio del costo total. No en realidad, pero era más dinero que su mesada y un sueldo en su trabajo de medio tiempo.

—Todo por culpa del idiota de Cross —se quejó en voz alta. Hubiera sido capaz de comprarlo, pero el hombre de gustos "finos" y sus exorbitantes deudas hacían que el cerdito de sus ahorros estuviera todo el tiempo vacío a falta de dinero.

—¿Por qué la cara tan larga? —preguntó Johnny. Iba de paso y se encontró con su amigo, pero le resultó extraño que Allen caminara tan cabizbajo.

—Quiero comprarle un collar a Lenalee, pero no tengo suficiente dinero para pagarlo.

—Puedes ahorrar —le sugiere.

—Pero así no podré comprarlo a tiempo. Su cumpleaños es en dos días —dijo deprimiéndose aún más.

—Qué tal si te inscribes a una competencia de comida, oí decir que habrá una mañana —comenta sonriente. Allen llevó una mano al mentón pensativo.

Y así, a la mañana siguiente el albino se acercó al área de registro. Si ganaba, o al menos quedaba en segundo lugar obtendría el dinero necesario para comprarle el collar y de paso invitarla a salir.

—¿Allen? —Lavi pudo reconocer a su amigo a lo lejos. Allen se asombró al encontrarse con él— ¿qué haces aquí?

—Me inscribí en el concurso de comida. ¿Y tú?

—Panda y yo estábamos comprando libros en un mercado de pulgas no muy lejos de aquí, pero me aburrí de cargar con las compras, así que me escapé y vine a parar a este lugar —confesó. En eso llamaron a los participantes para subir a la tarima que habían preparado— Bueno, te daré ánimos desde el público.

Allen se despidió y tomó su lugar en la larga mesa con los otros concursantes. No se sentía nervioso en absoluto. Todos quienes le conocían podían dar fe de su apetito voraz y de la cantidad inhumana de alimentos que era capaz de ingerir. Pero había un ligero detalle que había pasado por alto a la hora de inscribirse.

—¡Damos inicio al concurso de _Carolina Reaper_! Quien logre comer más en la menor cantidad de tiempo será el ganador! —fueron las palabras de la bonita presentadora del evento. Allen no sabía qué clase de comida era esa, pero dedujo por la cara que puso Lavi que no era de buen sabor. Su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando sirvieron el plato frente a él. Una docena de minúsculos chiles rojos estaban perfectamente ordenados haciendo un círculo.

Tenía experiencia comiendo ramen picante. Pensó que no sería algo de qué preocuparse, pero estaba de lejos muy equivocado. El pitido del silbato sonó y apenas el primer chile llegó a su boca, una intensa sensación de ardor y dolor agudo casi lo hace vomitar, pero no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

…

Con razón el premio era bastante atractivo. Ganó, pero a pesar de haber comprado el collar para Lenalee, tendría que esperar a que la hinchazón en su rostro y el salpullido de la reacción alérgica al chile se pasaran para poder entregárselo. Seguro ella aceptaría un regalo de cumpleaños con un par de días de retraso.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	23. Día 23: Strike

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 23 – Strike (Lavi x Alma)

—STRIKEEEE one! —dijo, llevando ambas manos a su rostro emocionado cuando vio a un joven de tenues pecas y cabello castaño en la TV.

—STRIKEEEE two! —Ladeó su rostro para apreciar las pronunciadas curvas de una chica rubia que bailaba _Belly Dance_ al pasar el canal con el control remoto.

—STRIKEEE… ¿eh? ¿Qué sucedió? —La TV se apagó, y se escuchó el sonido de un cable siendo desconectado.

Alma se encontraba con una mano en su cintura y la otra sosteniendo el cable de energía. Sonrió y levantó la ceja. En respuesta Lavi tragó nervioso, jalando el cuello de su camisa ya que inexplicablemente lo sentía apretado— S-solo era la televisión. No te enojes, amor… sólo tengo ojos para ti —mencionó en tono de broma para cortar el ambiente tenso—. Bueno, sólo tengo un ojo, pero no mira a nadie más que a ti.

—No estoy enojado… —alegó con una mueca que a Lavi le pareció aterradora.

— ¿A si? A mí me parece que estás celoso —de pronto se puso de pie con una sonrisa pícara y se acercó para abrazar a su novio. Cerró su ojo y trató de besarlo, pero sintió el plástico del control remoto en su boca.

—¿Celoso yo?... mmm, quien sabe, quizás si —se quejó y luego apretó las mejillas de Lavi para que hiciera una expresión graciosa. Alma contuvo las ganas de reír y continuó con su actuación— No podemos salir a la calle sin que mires a cuanta cara bonita se atraviese en nuestro camino.

—Gesso nog… eg gierto —balbuceó debido al agarre. Alma lo soltó y Lavi siguió hablando—. Siempre te tomo de la mano y cuando una belleza… digo, una persona pasa cerca de nosotros, tú te cuelgas de mi brazo.

—Sólo reclamo lo que es mío —replicó y se cruzó de brazos. Cuando cerró los ojos, Lavi aprovechó para tomarlo de la cintura y acercarse para llevar la cabeza cerca de su cuello.

Era una costumbre que Lavi había tomado desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Le encantaba el aroma único de Alma y le encantaba la suavidad de su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro.

—No es justo que sólo tú te sientas celoso… —susurró, comenzando a besar el cuello del ojiazul. Alma suspiró y escuchó atentamente— ¿Te cuento un secreto? Aún siento celos cuando sales a encontrarte con Yuu.

Su confesión enterneció a Alma. Este sonrió— Si salgo con él es porque Lenalee, Johnny y Allen también van. Yuu ha sido mi amigo de infancia. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria —contestó— Yo siempre lo consideré como mi hermano.

—Pero… y qué pensaba él de ti.

—Mira quién es el inseguro ahora. Yuu está con Allen, ¿lo olvidas? Parece como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos —Ambos rieron ante el comentario. Alma finalmente correspondió el abrazo, quedándose los dos quietos, escuchando la respiración tranquila del contrario.

—Tú fuiste y siempre serás mi único Strike.

—Y tú también eres mi único Strike —Alma se separó un poco para depositar un tierno beso—. Pero por haberle dicho "strike" a la bailarina y el modelo en la TV, te quedas a dormir esta noche en el sofá —guiñó el ojo y se soltó para subir las escaleras hacia la habitación. Lavi se quedó pasmado y le costó unos segundos procesar que Alma había cerrado la puerta con seguro.

—Sí, estaba enojado… —musitó cabizbajo. Al menos no estaba solo, su gato le haría compañía para dormir en el sofá.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	24. Día 24: Deudas de Cross

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 24 - Deudas de Cross (Link, Allen)

Link esperaba todo menos una noche de insomnio. Era usual que tuviera que posponer su hora de dormir un poco debido a reportes que solicitaba la Central o el inspector Leverrier, pero las últimas noches habían sido distintas.

Apretó su mandíbula y le dio la espalda a la cama contraria en el dormitorio. Ni siquiera la almohada encima de su cabeza lograba acallar los depresivos murmullos de Allen.

—_Me alegra haber salvado un poco de dinero… pero estoy preocupado_... —Allen se quejaba mientras dormía con el ceño fruncido y sudor cubriendo su frente. Se sujetaba con fiereza a una alcancía en forma de cerdito. A su costado, Timcampy también se aferraba a una versión más pequeña de la alcancía de Allen. Si, el motivo de la falta de sueño de Link era que Allen no había dejado de murmurar y hablar dormido desde hacía días.

El rubio se dio por vencido y decidió sentarse en el colchón. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza y su paciencia era cada vez más escasa. Los problemas empezaron luego del regreso de Cross Marian. Ya que tenía que estar todo el tiempo vigilando a Allen, desafortunadamente se enteró de la extraña riña que estos llevaban en cuanto a las deudas del general se refería. Allen se veía más irritado después de que tuviera que lidiar con la nada barata lista de deudas que Marian había dejado regadas por todo Londres.

A partir de ese día, lo primero que Allen hacía al amanecer era contar cada centavo guardado en su alcancía, una que ni siquiera Link podía encontrar ya que el ojigris parecía ocultarla muy bien. La alcancía reaparecía justo antes de dormir… y acto seguido las quejas de Allen durante toda la noche.

—_Mi maestro puede percibir la esencia del dinero… él vendrá y tomará el dinero que tanto me costó ahorrar. Puede que esta noche sea la noche _—se quejaba entre sueños indescifrables para Link.

—¡El no vendrá! —Link replicó en tono alto, cansado de tanto drama. Su voz pareció no provocar efecto alguno en Allen.

—_Esta noche es la noche… Mientras duermo, mi maestro vendrá y se llevará mi dinero._

—Escúchame bien, el general Marian no va a tomar tu dinero así que, ¡duérmete en silencio de una vez! —se exaltó aún más al ser ignorado.

—_¿Y qué va a pasar si se lo roba? Mi preciado dinero… me llevó mucho tiempo ahorrarlo _—contestó, pero aún seguía en su estado comatoso; hubiera sido extremadamente cómico para algunos, pero para Link era irritante y sin sentido.

—Si tu maestro viene, lo atraparé… así que puedes dormir tranquilo —le aseguró, llevando la mano al puente de su nariz con la esperanza de que hiciera algún efecto. Para su fortuna, los murmullos de Allen cesaron y fueron reemplazados por sonoros ronquidos. Tal parece que Link no había sido el único que estaba teniendo malas noches para dormir.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Minna-san, perdón por no subir el drabble del día 24 ayer. No tuve tiempo suficiente para completarlo, pero eso no significa que no terminaré el D Gray-Tober a tiempo. Me he retado a mí misma para culminarlo justamente el 31 de Octubre. Agradezco infinitamente a los que leen estas mini historias. Como dato curioso, este drabble está inspirado en el horario de Allen que aparece en el Gray Log.**

**PD: Por si no lo notaron o no les cayó la respectiva notificación les aclaro; hoy subí el drabble del día 24 y 25 juntos. Mañana continuaré con la programación regular de uno por día.**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	25. Día 25: Komurin

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 26 – Komurin (Reever, Komui, Lenalee).

—¡Director Komui! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!... —Cierto hombre rubio gritaba a todo pulmón dentro de las instalaciones de la nueva rama Europea de la Orden— Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto al director Komui? —Reever había recorrido cada rincón, pero después de tres horas buscando al escurridizo azabache, había sido totalmente infructífero.

—Que bien que te veo, Lenalee. ¿No has visto a Komui? —de regreso al departamento científico se encontró con la hermana del director. En sus manos llevaba la bandeja con café para repartirlo entre los ocupados científicos que se movían de un lado al otro.

—No, pero me pareció raro que no me saludara en la mañana. Siempre se acerca a mi habitación a desactivar las trampas que coloca para que nadie se acerque. ¿No está en su escritorio? —cuestionó con duda.

Una linterna se prendió en la cabeza del rubio. Su escritorio… era el último lugar al que se le habría ocurrido ir a buscarlo— Tienes razón, ¿por qué no lo pensé antes? ¡Gracias! —sonrió aliviado.

—Te ayudaré a encontrar a mi hermano —añadió la china, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Y así se dirigieron al escritorio del director. Era un lugar oscuro y lúgubre; estaba lleno de telarañas y pilas de papel esparcidos por doquier. Algo inexplicable, ya que apenas llevaban una semana en las nuevas instalaciones.

—No esta… —exclamó derrotado cuando vio que el lugar estaba vacío— Y tiene que escapar justo en este momento —llevó las manos a su cabeza con frustración.

Lenalee llevó su mano al mentón pensativa. Reever se sorprendió cuando la joven se acercó a la ventana. Tras abrirla gritó— ¡Hermano, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo novio!

El rostro de Reever pasó de duda a terror. Dio un paso atrás pues sabía de lo que Komui podía llegar a ser capaz si los encontraba a los dos solos en su escritorio.

Se sintió un ligero temblor, las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar y en cuestión de segundos Lenalee activó sus botas y saltó tomando del brazo a Reever para que la explosión no los alcanzara.

—Eso solo sucederá… ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! —el que tanto habían estado buscando apareció con una bazuca en sus brazos. Estaba montado en una gigantesca máquina que destrozó completamente la pared. Las alarmas se activaron y las personas que están cerca corrieron con baldes de agua para apagar el fuego producto de la explosión.

—Lenaleeeee… ¡dime que no es cierto! ¡Por favor! Mi corazón no soportará que un pulpo se haya atrevido a tocar siquiera una hebra de tu precioso cabello —Komui soltó el arma bajó para abrazar a su hermana. Lloraba y restregaba su rostro en su brazo.

Lenalee suspiró— No tengo novio. Deja ya de llorar, hermano.

—Aún… —replicó, luego recuperó su compostura y su mirada se ocultó tras el brillo siniestro de sus lentes—. Por eso estuve creando mi obra maestra. ¡Les presento a _Komurin XXIV_! —señaló orgulloso la máquina.

Rever y los demás contemplaron con horror al nuevo Komurin, ya que tenía capturado a un inconsciente Allen con su brazo mecánico. Lenalee llevó las manos a su boca para ahogar un grito.

—Esta vez te has pasado —regañó Reever— ¡¿Qué le hiciste al pobre Allen?!

—Fue mi conejillo de indias —confesó sin remordimiento, encogiéndose de hombros— Al fin fui capaz de crear el Komurin perfecto. Derrotó a Lavi, Kanda, Krory y Allen sin sufrir daños graves en el proceso—, alardeó orgulloso—. ¡Si ellos no pudieron detener a mi bebé, podré finalmente proteger a mi bella Lenalee de todos los pulpos pervertidos!... ¡Auch!

Komui se quejó cuando Reever lo tomó de la oreja y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el interior de la orden— Entonces significa que tendrás que pagar por todos los daños que tu Komurin le hizo a este lugar. Vamos, tienes muchas cosas que hacer hoy —sentenció. Komui buscaba zafarse de su agarre pero era imposible.

—Chicos, ayuden a bajar a Allen de ahí y llévenlo a la enfermería por favor. Iré a buscar a los demás. No han de estar muy lejos —dijo Lenalee dando un salto para ir en busca de sus amigos, disculparse por las acciones de su hermano y ayudarlos.

—¿Y qué hacemos con el Komurin? —Johnny le pregunta al jefe de sección antes de que se fuera con Komui.

—Tienen que desmantelarlo, quizás si vendemos sus partes logramos cubrir el gasto de reparación del escritorio del director —ordenó Reever.

—¡NOOO! ¡No pueden hacer esto! —chillaba el azabache, pataleaba e intentaba con más fuerzas escaparse del agarre de Reever.

—Si podemos y lo haremos —contestó, señalando la llave de activación de la máquina. Komui inmediatamente revisó sus bolsillos vacíos. No supo en qué momento la había obtenido—. Te esperan varios reportes por leer, director —sentenció con una mirada fúrica y Komui carraspeó nervioso, saliendo del lugar.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	26. Día 26: Ropa Elegante

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 26 - Ropa elegante (Kanda, Lavi, Alma, Allen).

—Yuu, por favor ayúdame. Prometo que te lo compensaré de alguna forma —Lavi estaba arrodillado frente al mencionado. Kanda estaba furioso con la estúpida idea del pelirrojo.

—En primera, ¡deja de llamarme por mi nombre! Maldita sea —Lo tomó del cuello dispuesto a darle un golpe. Lavi cayó sobre su trasero con un chichón en su cabeza y un puchero infantil—. Y en segunda, me niego. Ni loco haré eso.

—Y aunque Yuu hubiera aceptado… ¡¿Cómo hubieras ocultado el hecho de que su cara es afeminada, pero su cuerpo parece el de un Jojo?! —Alma se carcajeaba desde la cocina tras haber escuchado la conversación del par.

Kanda barrió su mirada fúrica hasta donde Alma estaba cocinando la cena— Bueno, quizás exageré un poco, pero en mi opinión necesitas a alguien más. ¿No le has preguntado a Lenalee?

—No estaría aquí de no haberlo intentado —confesó derrotado. Se levantó y se sentó en el sofá. Kanda escuchaba atento de pie y apoyado a la orilla de la puerta que separaba la cocina de la sala— Lenalee era mi primera opción, pero cuando le propuse la idea, Komui apareció y usó una de sus máquinas infernales para echarme a patadas de su casa.

—Te has metido en un grave problema por culpa de tu bocota, ¿no crees? —Kanda se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Listo! Coman con cuidado, que está caliente —Alma dijo con orgullo. El aroma de la pizza casera era delicioso— Hey, Lavi… si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿en qué problema te metiste ahora?

—Le mintió a su abuelo y dijo que finalmente había conseguido una novia —el azabache se adelantó. Alma puso una cara de sorpresa. Era bien sabido que Lavi gustaba de coquetear con cualquier chica hermosa; sin embargo, jamás tuvo una relación formal pese a tener 19 años, vivir en una familia bien acomodada y tener un cuerpo de envidia para muchos.

—El otro problema es que hay una fiesta familiar y Panda quiere que se la presente a todos. Es mañana, y se me agotaron las opciones —llevó las manos a su rostro para ocultar la vergüenza. Lavi lloriqueaba por haberle mentido a su abuelo. Al principio pensó que eso callaría los regaños de Bookman porque nunca conseguía una pareja, pero se arrepintió después de notar el gran interés que pusieron en esa mentirilla piadosa.

—Como lo siento, Lavi —Alma se sentó a la par para consolarlo, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

Kanda analizó la situación por unos minutos mientras comían. A pesar de lo que Lavi aparentaba, era en realidad un idiota con muchas inseguridades que destaca únicamente en las clases de historia en la universidad. Era imposible que lograra conseguir una novia en 24 horas. De sus únicas amigas, Lenalee quedaba completamente descartada por su hermano celópata y Miranda está casada.

—¿Necesariamente tiene que ser una mujer? —La pregunta de Kanda interrumpió la conversación que Alma y Lavi tenían.

Parpadeó varias veces y respondió— Si, le dije a Panda que era mujer. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Le costó un poco procesar las extrañas miradas de Lavi y Kanda, pero Alma casi se atraganta con un trozo de pizza cuando ambos lo vieron con lo que pudo describir como _"un maléfico plan"._

Para el final del día siguiente ya tenían todo listo, desde el vestido, peluca, maquillaje y tacones. Alma luchó para negarse, pero al final se sintió mal por Lavi y sus suplicas. Él era el perfecto para intentar fingir ser su novia. A diferencia de Kanda, su cuerpo era mucho más fino y menos trabajado, lo que le facilitaría pasar desapercibido para muchos.

—Estos tacones son malditamente incómodos —se quejaba, con el maquillaje a medio poner y un sostén en sus manos. Kanda tenía su misma expresión estoica, pero Alma lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba muriendo de risa internamente. Se sintió completamente abochornado— Y bien… ¿Quién me ayuda con el sostén?

Kanda carraspeó y de una patada mandó a Lavi a que ayudara a Alma— Oye, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque después de todo es tu estúpida idea —contestó, para luego ir a la puerta ya que el timbre sonaba insistentemente.

—Vienes en un muy mal momento, Moyashi. ¿Qué quieres? —cuestiona frunciendo el ceño al ver la inesperada visita. Allen imita su acción.

—Mi nombre es Allen, no Moyashi —masculló entre dientes— Vengo a entregarle mis anotaciones a Alma. Me dijo que hoy no iría a clases.

—Genial, dame el cuaderno y piérdete —estiró la mano para arrebatarle el cuaderno, pero Allen fue más listo y lo esquivó. Entró sin permiso a la casa porque escuchó las voces de Alma y Lavi adentro.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —Kanda gritó, pero antes de alcanzarlo Allen ya estaba parado frente a la sala.

Alma estaba de espaldas a Lavi mientras descifraba como ponerle el sostén. Cabía recalcar que Alma tenía el maquillaje puesto, la peluca y los tacones, pero seguía en calzoncillos porque debía colocar el sostén para poder ponerse el elegante vestido negro sobre el la mesa.

Hubo un silencio incómodo en el que nadie habló.

—Ya vine, ya vi, y ya me voy —Allen dejó el cuaderno y se alejó de forma robótica hasta cerrar el mismo la puerta de entrada.

—Mierda… Será mejor que hable con el Moyashi para que no haga un escándalo —Kanda maldecía. Luego miró a Lavi quien sonreía trémulo y seguía en shock por lo que había pasado—. Ahora nos debes dos. Terminen de vestirse y lárguense de la casa.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	27. Día 27: Vampiro

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 27 – Vampiro (Allen, Krory, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee).

En un extraño pueblo ficticio, vivían en armonía cientos de monstruos, vampiros y zombies. No estaban tan lejos del mundo humano y las zonas donde estos habitan, pero era imposible para un humano común y corriente atravesar los tenebrosos bosques y tener la valentía de enfrentar los peligros que acechan en el lugar. Tras el bosque y la neblina, encontramos un majestuoso hotel para monstruos de 5 pentagramas, una alta categoría para el mundo paranormal. El hotel Black Order, propiedad de la familia Drácula.

—¿Seguro que no quieres una bebida? —Krory se agachó para llamar la atención de cierto vampiro albino que sacaba brillo a las piezas de metal de su homúnculo Timcampy.

—No gracias, a-acabo de cenar unos bloodangos —negó amablemente. Krory sacaba una lata del tipo B + de una máquina expendedora cercana.

—Tu nos ocultas algo, Moyashi —Lavi saltó desde el balcón del segundo nivel hacia el área de la piscina donde los vampiros se encontraban tomando un poco de luz de luna. Allen se exaltó ante la repentina presencia del hombre lobo.

—Deja de seguirle el juego a Kanda, Además…. ¿qué estás diciendo, Lavi?... ¿La luna llena te hace soltar esas ocurrencias? —comenzó a reír nervioso.

—A mí no me engañas —el pelirrojo ensanchó su sonrisa y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Allen para olfatearlo— Te vi negar un plato con bloodangos que Frank-Jerry te ofreció en el restaurante. De hecho, no te he visto comer en años. ¡No me digas que estás a dieta! —levantó una ceja con picardía. Luego comenzó a rascarse por una molesta pulga que llevaba atormentando una semana.

—Un vampiro no puede pasar más de 24 horas sin beber sangre humana —Krory reflexiona tras lo mencionado por Lavi. Allen se siente aún más presionado e incómodo por el camino de la conversación.

—Ugh, de pronto me dio bastante calor. Voy a regresar al hotel. Escuché que están por abrir el área del casino y quiero probar mi suerte con las cartas —se excusa, comenzando a levitar para alejarse. De pronto su pierna es sujetada por unos vendajes para evitar que escapara.

—¿Y ahora qué sucede con el inútil Moyashi? —Kanda apareció con su usual ceño fruncido. Siendo una momia, no fue difícil extender sus vendajes para capturar al escurridizo vampiro.

—No me pasa nada Ba-Kanda. Y te recuerdo que mi nombre es Allen —el vampiro se puso al nivel de Kanda y ambos comenzaron una pelea de miradas.

—No me interesa tu nombre, chupacabras.

—Escarabajo del desierto.

—Sangijuela.

—¡Hijo de… Anubis!

—¡¿Y qué si lo soy?! —su extraña pelea estaba siendo cada vez más agresiva. Los ojos de Allen se habían tornado carmesí y Kanda hizo aparecer una espada que se materializó desde la arena mágica.

—Ustedes dos, ya fue suficiente —Lenalee apareció extendiendo sus alas para separar el revoltoso par. La chica dragón escupe fuego y logra calmar finalmente los ánimos.

Luego de eso, Allen estaba cruzado de brazos y dándoles la espalda a sus amigos que aún esperaban una respuesta. Fue hasta que sintió la mano de Lenalee sobre su hombro que tuvo el valor de hablar— ¿Prometen que no se reirán si les cuento la verdad?

—¿Por qué habría de reírme? Somos tus amigos, ¿no? —Lenalee le muestra una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Está bien —suspiró y se dio la vuelta— Soy… ¡soy intolerante a la sangre humana! —apretó sus ojos y sintió que se hacía diminuto por la vergüenza de admitirlo en voz alta. Era un glotón de primera, pero su dieta era algo especial.

—¡Por satán! Jamás había escuchado de un vampiro que no toma sangre —Krory llevó las manos a su cabeza completamente asombrado. Lavi no pudo evitar soltar a carcajadas, meneando su cola de un lado a otro. A Kanda y Lenalee pareció darle igual, cosa que Allen agradeció en silencio.

—Sólo tengo una duda... —Lenalee lleva la mano a su mentón— ¿de qué te alimentas si eres alérgico a la sangre?

—Ehh… un suplemento que creó tu hermano llamado Komuritamina D.2.0, aunque el Spendangre también me sirve en ocasiones —contestó, rascando su cabeza.

—He… Eso responde a mi pregunta —dijo Lavi luego de limpiar las lágrimas por tanto reír. Se acercó a Allen y pasó su peludo brazo por su cuello— Somos tus amigos, Allen. No tienes porqué sentir vergüenza u ocultarlo de nosotros.

—Gracias por tu apoyo, Lavi —Allen se sintió aliviado. Se quedó un rato más conversando con sus amigos antes de que todos regresaran al interior del hotel, donde más aventuras y sucesos inesperados les aguardaban.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	28. Día 28: Chibi

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 28 – Chibi (Timothy, Emilia).

—Oye, Emilia… ¿Emilia, me escuchas? —Timothy trataba con la impaciencia que sólo un niño podía tener de llamar la atención de la chica rubia que estaba concentrada en la foto de su padre sobre un guardapelo que el hombre le había regalado antes de unirse a la Orden.

—Emilia... Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia —Jaloneaba la falda de la joven sin lograrla hostigar.

—¿Qué quieres? —responde serena.

—Tengo hambre.

—Hmm… —dijo sin haberle prestado atención y regresó su mirada perdida a la foto.

—¡Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emilia, Emiliaaaaaa! —Timothy volvió a insistir. Esta vez la sacudía y gritaba con la esperanza de que se enojara y finalmente escuchara lo que tenía que decir.

—¿Que pasa?

—Me duele la cabeza —fingió lloriquear. Sin embargo, tampoco surtió efecto.

—Ve a la enfermería entonces… —respondió simple y una vez más fijó sus ojos celestes en la foto.

—¡AAAHH! —gruñó irritado, jalando su cabello. A Tsukikami no hacía más que divertirse esa escena, levitando unos cuantos metros atrás.

Una idea llegó a la mente traviesa del menor y esta vez se metió bajo la mesa en la que Emilia estaba sentada— Emilia…

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Te estás volviendo una vieja, igual que la Hermana —dijo con una cara burlona, apoyándose en las piernas de la rubia para abrazarla y hundir su cabeza en los voluptuosos pechos— ¿Ves? Tus pechos están más caídos que antes.

Ahora sí, Emilia tenía su total atención. La mujer soltó un chillido por la vergüenza y asestó un certero golpe en la cara del peli celeste. Timothy lloriqueaba -ahora de verdad- sentado en el suelo con un chichón igual de grande que la inocencia justo a la par de esta en su frente. Tsukikami le pasaba servilletas para que se limpiaba los mocos que escurrían de su nariz.

—Eres un pervertido, debería enseñarte más modales. A ver cuando aprendes que no debes hacer eso —Se cruzó de brazos tras regañarlo— ¿Me dirás por qué tanta insistencia hoy?

—Olvídalo… no era nada importante —Timothy hizo una rabieta y comenzó a correr, esquivando a Emilia y saliendo de su habitación siendo seguido por su inocencia. Emilia se quedó pensando qué podía pasar por la cabeza del problemático niño. Suspiró y salió de prisa tras él.

No pudo localizarlo porque era bastante ágil, no por nada fue un temido ladrón en París. Terminó recurriendo a Marie para que le ayudará a encontrarlo. Para el exorcista fue fácil indicarle a la chica que los llantos de Timothy se concentraban en la terraza de la Orden.

Emilia subió y al abrir la puerta que daba al exterior, sintió el viento cálido del otoño impactar su rostro. El cielo estaba teñido de un naranja intenso por el atardecer, pero seguía sin localizar a Timothy— ¿Dónde estás, Timothy?

—Vete de aquí. Te dije que ya no importaba… —escuchó unos hipidos a un costado. Timothy se había escondido tras unas cajas de provisiones y herramientas. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar aunque jamás lo aceptaría.

Emilia se sentó a la par y los dos se quedaron en silencio. Timothy terminó de limpiar las últimas lágrimas en su cara y le pasó un papel a Emilia que la tomó por sorpresa.

El papel estaba muy arrugado pero cuando lo logró desdoblar, sus ojos se cristalizaron y una sonrisa tierna se formó en sus labios.

—Es muy hermoso, ¿tú lo hiciste para mí?

—Obvio, sí. Ni que se lo fuera a regalar a Allen —renegó el menor, haciendo un puchero y evitando la mirada de Emilia. De pronto sintió como su cabello fue revuelto en una caricia y era acogido por los brazos de la rubia.

—Es el mejor regalo que me han dado hasta ahora —confesó la joven, no pudo evitar también derramar lágrimas.

—¿Mejor incluso que el regalo de tu padre? —quiso saber con verdadera inocencia en su mirada.

—Sí, mucho mejor —contestó orgullosa.

—¡¿En serio?! Porque pude haber conseguido un collar de diamantes o una corona.

—No más robos, Timothy —regañó, sin remover la sonrisa de su cara. Apretó la nariz del menor y ambos empezaron a reír.

La hoja de papel quedó a un costado. En ella estaba un dibujo hecho por Timothy de él, Emilia y todas las personas que forman parte del orfanato Hearts. Timothy se había sentido celoso de que Emilia contemplara mucho el regalo de su padre y quiso crear uno que fuera igual o mejor sin tener que robar nada.

Ese atardecer se sintió demasiado hogareño para ambos. Sentían que si cerraban los ojos y esperaban a la puesta del sol, escucharían las voces de los niños llamando porque la cena estaba servida.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	29. Día 29: Payaso

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 29 – Payaso (Red, Mana).

—¿Tienes hambre? —Mana pregunta, notando que un par de ojos grises estaban fijos en el plato de carne que comía. A Red se le hacía agua la boca, pero además de ser terco, no quería correr el riesgo de que los otros miembros del circo vieran que estaba comiendo algo de carne. Serían capaz de delatarlo o decir que se robó la comida, ganándose una golpiza segura.

—No tengo hambre —mintió, pero el ruido de su estómago dijo lo contrario.

Mana comenzó a reír, molestando al niño— Yo estoy lleno… ¡Waa, vaya que estoy lleno! —exageraba el risueño payaso haciendo gestos y llevando sus manos a la barriga falsa que era parte de su traje. Cabía aclarar que tales cosas no iban a sacarle ni una sonrisa a Red. Al contrario, solo hicieron que frunciera su ceño.

—Mmm… público difícil ¿eh? —analizó el payaso, susurrándole a su perro— En ese caso, si no tienes hambre, Allen tampoco y yo menos, entonces no hay necesidad de guardar esta comida —se levantó, y los ojos de Red se abrieron desorbitados cuando vio que Mana estaba a punto de tirar a la basura ese jugoso filete.

—¡Estás loco! ¿Qué haces? —le recriminó. Se levantó a toda prisa y puso su mano en el brazo de Mana para evitar que desperdiciara la comida.

—¿Huh? Pero si acabas de decir que no tenías hambre —fingió sorpresa. Red sólo le arrebató el plato y se escondió tras una roca para que el extraño hombre no viera lo mucho que ansiaba comer esa carne.

—Dije que no tenía hambre… —masculló con la boca llena— pero no quiere decir que tengas el derecho de desperdiciar la comida.

Mana sonrió, estaba empeñado a sacar al menos una sonrisa en el menor. Así que de pronto apareció imitando estar ahorcado a la par de Red, produciendo un respingo en el menor.

—Maldita sea, payaso. ¿Y ahora qué haces? —golpeó su pecho para tragar con dificultad el último pedazo de carne.

—Buuu quise tirar la comida a la basura, eso es un delito grave… Si me atrapan es seguro que no salgo de esta —dramatiza mientras fingía llorar. Fue tan realista que Red titubeó un poco al hablarle.

—Oye… ¿Y-y cuál es la pena? —pregunta apuñando su mano hasta arrugar la camisa.

—La pena es que me vayan a pillar los policías —Mana sacó unas tijeras y cortó la soga para luego caer con una sola mano y comenzar a hacer malabares.

—¡No! No me refería a eso. Digo el tiempo.

—Eh… pues ahora está nublado, pronosticaron una tormenta de nieve. Eres malo, chico. Yo estoy sufriendo porque me van a atrapar y tú te preocupas por el clima. Niño malo —respondió lúdico. Eso produjo un tic en el ojo a Red.

—Ya, ya entendí… me engañaste, payaso burlón —ladeó su rostro, conteniendo una risa. Mana finalmente dejó sus payasadas y colocó una manta sobre el menor. Red nunca iba a entender los cambios en la actitud de ese extraño hombre.

—Será mejor que regreses, o si no te enfermarás. Además —guiñó su ojo—, después de comer, los niños deben ir a dormir.

Red estuvo a punto de renegar, pero prefirió hacerle caso. El viento helado ya le estaba produciendo dolor en su pequeño cuerpo. Se arropó con su única mano móvil y comenzó a caminar hacia la carpa.

—¿No vienes? —se detiene y no puede evitar preguntar.

—Adelántate, yo daré una ronda nocturna. ¡La noche es joven para mí! Quien sabe, quizás hasta encuentre a mi hermano Nea —hizo un gesto de despedida y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria con su perro al lado.

—Payaso loco… —Red murmuró, su ceño finalmente dejó de estar fruncido mientras caminaba— Gracias por la comida —dijo, esperando que Mana no lo hubiera escuchado.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	30. Día 30: Cicatriz

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 30 – Cicatriz (Allen, Kanda).

Le llevó un tiempo recuperarse de la enorme herida que él mismo se produjo cuando eliminaron a ese akuma nivel 4 en Francia. Desde entonces se volvió algo reservado en cuanto a mostrar sus brazos y su cuerpo se refería, sobre todo a la hora de tomar el baño.

Pero en esa misión cerca del Tibet, sintió que no sería justo para sí mismo si no disfrutaba de las famosas aguas termales del lugar. El vapor del agua caliente también le ayudaría a pasar desapercibido, ya que su cabellera blanca siempre era el punto focal de los locales, en su mayoría monjes completamente calvos.

Link no lo estaba supervisando porque tuvo que quedarse en la Orden debido a unos reportes. Con eso en mente se permitió permanecer unos minutos más dentro del agua para relajarse y dejar que sus tensos músculos descansen después de una intensa lucha que había dejado nuevas marcas en su piel, sumergiéndose hasta dejar expuesto únicamente su rostro.

Tan concentrado estaba en la tibieza del agua, que no supo en qué momento Kanda también se encontraba en el lugar. Cuando Allen abrió sus ojos no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado.

—Hay muchos más estanques naturales en el lugar ¿sabías? —masculló enojado e incómodo. Kanda tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Shh… no seas molesto ahora, Moyashi. Este es el mejor según dijeron los ancianos del templo —replicó, tampoco ocultando el hecho de que no quería compartir el lugar con el brote de habas. Ambos estaban en extremos opuestos del estanque.

—Que soy Allen, no Moyashi… y yo vine aquí primero —aclaró con una mirada desafiante cuando el nipón abrió los ojos.

—Veamos entonces quien se gana el derecho —el espadachín espetó molesto. Se levantó, mostrando su pecho descubierto y el maltratado tatuaje cerca de su hombro.

Allen estuvo a punto de levantarse y retarlo, pero titubeó y decidió permanecer en la misma posición en la que estaba, con sólo con la cabeza fuera del agua— Esta pelea no tiene sentido— Ladeó su cabeza y se dedicó a contemplar la formación de minerales en la orilla.

Kanda regresó su cuerpo al agua y no le prestó atención a la actitud de Allen. Siempre y cuando no hiciera más comentarios y jugara con su poca paciencia, no habría problema.

El problema ocurrió cuando minutos después, Allen se removía aún más incómodo. Tenía demasiado tiempo en el agua y estaba seguro que si seguía ahí mucho más, terminaría por tener un par de aletas: en realidad la piel de sus manos y pies ya estaba como pasa de uva. Estornudó y se dio a la tarea de irse del lugar.

Miró de reojo a Kanda, este seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro y aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido. Salió del agua y fue en busca de la toalla que no estaba muy lejos.

—¿Te avergüenzan tus cicatrices, Moyashi? —El rápido análisis del de cabello largo sacó de sus pensamientos a Allen.

"_Fui demasiado ruidoso"_ pensó. Se quedó de pie siempre al lado opuesto del estanque donde Kanda aún permanecía— No, para nada. Es sólo que no me gusta que me juzguen o sientan lástima por mí al ver mis cicatrices —se sintió con la confianza de hablar con el espadachín ya que eran los únicos en el lugar y sabía que Kanda no le diría a nadie más sobre sus inquietudes.

—¿Lastima? —el de ojos zafiro lo miró con duda.

—Si… pero aunque te lo explique no lo entenderías —respondió bajó la mirada atenta del contrario— tus heridas sanan a una velocidad monstruosa y no dejan ninguna marca.

—¿Y eso qué? —replicó comenzando a enfadarse. Aun a pesar de todo lo que Allen fue capaz de logar a pesar de su corta edad, a Kanda le repugnaba que el albino siguiera con sus inseguridades— Escucha, Moyashi, cada cicatriz que tenemos significa que las heridas que alguna vez tuvimos han sanado —Allen reflexionó, pero su expresión era de incredulidad. El temido Yuu Kanda le daba consejos como si de su padre se tratara— ¿Tienes una maldita idea del dolor que he sentido con cada herida?, no. Pero tienes razón en una cosa; no tengo cicatrices, porque las guardo en mi memoria. Cada punto exacto donde mi piel fue cortada. Las cicatrices son la marca de superación que sólo los mejores guerreros portan con orgullo —Se puso de pie. Sus palabras habían tocado una fibra sensible en Allen.

Este hubiera agradecido, pero su cara se tiñó de carmín— Gracias por las palabras de ánimo, Kanda. ¡Pero la próxima avisa cuando te vayas a poner de pie! —agradeció rápidamente y tan veloz como un rayo salió corriendo para desaparecer de su vista.

—Hmp, sigue siendo un mocoso inmaduro... —se cruzó de brazos y decidió pasar un poco más de tiempo en el estanque. Ya era finalmente sólo para él.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… nos leemos mañana ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


	31. Día 31: Halloween

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

Día 31 - Halloween (Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Cross).

—…y entonces sintió que una mano con garras gigantescas atrapó su pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo. La mujer fue arrastrada hacia la oscuridad gritando… ¡Aaaaahhhh!

—¡Aaaaah! ¡El monstruo nos comerá a todos! —Miranda era un completo manojo de nervios, ocultando su pálido rostro con las manos. La castaña era terriblemente susceptible a los cuentos de terror.

—Desde entonces, dicen los rumores que el fantasma de Noé aún se pasea por esta zona… fin. Bueno, ¿quién quiere contar otro cuento de terror? —Lavi les pregunta a sus amigos. Se había ayudado de una lámpara que iluminaba su rostro para que su historia sonara más tétrica.

—Es una pésima idea que te pongas a contar historias de terror en la noche de Halloween —dijo Allen. No quería admitir que tantos cuentos y bromas de Lavi lo estaban volviendo paranoico al nivel de pensar que estaban siendo observados desde la oscuridad del bosque. Escuchó un ruido viniendo de unos arbustos cercanos al campamento y ahora era él quien gritaba—. ¡Aaaaaahhhh!

—¿Eh? Soy yo, Allen —Krory apareció con una bolsa de malvaviscos para derretirlos en el fuego.

—Nos diste un buen susto… —Miranda tenía las manos en el pecho, sintiendo que su corazón se saldría por tanta ansiedad y pánico.

—Sólo dos malvaviscos por persona, Krory —ordenó Lenalee, con una sonrisa para calmar a los asustados jóvenes— No deben comer mucha azúcar antes de dormir.

—Es cierto… —contestó Lavi, arrebatándole la bolsa a Krory para abrirla— Dicen que si comes mucho, te darán pesadillas cuando duermas.

—No quiero, gracias —Miranda se negó a los dulces, agitando sus manos ante el ofrecimiento de Lavi. Este se encogió de hombros y continuó repartiendo los malvaviscos— Oye, Yuu… ¿no vienes por unos? ¡Están sabrosos!

—No creo que quiera sentarse a la par tuya, comer malvaviscos y escuchar felizmente tus cuentos, Lavi —se burló Allen cuando vio que Kanda ignoró por completo al pelirrojo. Este había hecho su asiento no muy lejos del grupo de campistas, pero en vez de prestar atención a su plática, escuchaba música con sus audífonos y dormitaba.

La noche continuó su paso y pronto todos tuvieron que ir a dormir. Cabe aclarar que unas cuantas personas tuvieron problemas para conciliar el sueño. Uno de ellos era Allen; sus ojos grises estaban pegados a la tela de la tienda de campaña porque en esta se reflejaban las ramas secas de un árbol cercano. A su mente llegó una frase que Lavi dijo en uno de sus cuentos: "El _Sleep Eater_ hace que tu sueño más hermoso se convierta en tu peor pesadilla. Aprovecha que te mueres del pánico y busca la forma de asesinarte de verdad…"

—Es sólo una historia, no es real. Deja de darle vueltas y mejor duérmete —se regañaba a si mismo con enojo. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, terminó por caer en un profundo sueño.

En este, se encontraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Estaba arrasando con el juego de Póker en el lujoso casino. Las personas lo rodeaban y lo alababan cada vez que mostraba su mano con las mejores cartas. Reía y abrazaba la cantidad absurda de dinero y lingotes de oro que había acumulado… pero de pronto, las luces del casino se apagaron y las risas y festejos se detuvieron.

—_¿A dónde se fueron todos? _—gritaba sin entender lo que sucedía.

—_¿Qué es a lo que más le temes, Allen Walker?_ —Una voz gutural le produjo una sensación de peligro que corrió por toda su espina. De la oscuridad salió la silueta de un alto hombre de cabello rojo y ojos carmesí con la mirada fija en su presa… y no, su presa no era Allen.

—_¡No te llevarás mi dinero, maestro idiota!_ —Allen se aferraba a la pila de dinero con la cara completamente pálida y las manos temblorosas cuando la sonrisa socarrona de Cross Marian, su mentor, se acercaba como lobo cazando a su presa.

—Mira que amable de tu parte, has conseguido todo ese dinero para mí —a cada paso que daba, iba creciendo hasta convertirse en una bestia enorme con la forma de un oso demoniaco.

Allen cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. No le quedó más remedio que correr antes de que fuera aplastado por la garras del monstruo. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad estaba corriendo con su pijama puesto, rompió la tienda y salió al exterior aterrado. Sus gritos despertaron a todos en el campamento y los obligó a salir con lámparas para averiguar qué sucedía.

—¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¿Allen, estás bien? —Lenalee se asustó cuando vio que Allen estaba inconsciente tras haber chocado contra el tronco de un árbol.

—Le dije que no se comiera más de dos malvaviscos… —menciona Lavi con una sonrisa burlona cuando adivinó lo que había pasado. Allen tenía una fina línea de sangre en su frente, pero al estar inconsciente, su rostro parecía el de un bebé que duerme plácidamente.

━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━

**Agradezco a los que me acompañaron durante todo el mes. ¡Estoy increíblemente feliz de haber completado el reto Fictober! Les prometo que el próximo año estaré de regreso con nuevos drabbles y aventuras que espero disfruten al igual que disfrutaron de estas ;) **

**Admito que fue como la palabra lo dice ´ **_**un reto **_**´, porque sentí que quemé todas mis neuronas e imaginación con una treintena de historias, todas completamente diferentes entre sí. También representó un sacrificio enorme debido a mi trabajo, les aseguro que no se hacen una idea de lo que me ha costado mantener el ritmo de una actualización diaria por un mes completo. **

**Les traeré muy pronto el drabble que les prometí cuando recién empezaba el reto, además de la actualización de Jikan no Breaker (tal vez no mañana o la próxima semana porque que me tomaré un descanso de escribir para recuperar fuerzas y sobre todo inspiración), pero les aseguro que la espera valdrá la pena. :D**

**#DGrayTober**

⋆**｡*********ﾟ*****(^ᴗ^)*****ﾟ*********｡**

**Los dejo con un Bye Bye Dango… ^^**

_**D Gray Tober By: Varela D. Campbell**_**ウァレラ・デェー・キァンベル。**


End file.
